Mejores Decisiones, un mejor Camino
by Ozz Forerunner 92
Summary: La relación de Rei y Hisashi comenzó un año antes a la historia original, Takashi Komuro lo descubrió de la peor manera. Teniendo el corazón roto y sintiéndose traicionado, decidirá cambiar su forma de ser y para eso contará con aliados que lo ayudarán a convertirse en una persona totalmente diferente. Una persona al que Rei nunca vio y jamás llegó apreciar como debería ser.
1. PROLOGO

MEJORES DESICIONES, UN MEJOR CAMINO

SUMMARY

Qué pasaría si la relación de Rei y Hisashi se hubiera dado un año antes a la historia original, Takashi lo descubriría de la peor manera, pero una mano amiga lo ayudara a sobre salir de la depresión de la cual estaba, a partir de ahí la situación cambiara a favor de Takashi que tomara la decisión de cambiar su forma de ser para convertirse en una persona que estará más que preparada para el inevitable Día Z: (La Pandemia Zombi).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es.

* * *

><p>*PROLOGO*<p>

Nos centramos en un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Tokio, esta se dejaba llevar por las suaves brisas de viento, pero con la lluvia de por medio, solo complicaba un poco el transito público, por lo que la mayoría de los negocios que se establecían al intemperie tenían que cerrar y no solo eso, también los locales que están ubicados en los mercados de los suburbios, también se veían en la misma necesidad por la inesperada condición climática. La gente llegaba a opinar que se trataba de un tifón de los que normalmente ocurren en épocas de intensa lluvias, pero no era para tanto, el tifón era de mínima escala.

Pero eso no es lo importante, porque en un pequeño parque que no estaba tan lejos de la academia Fujimi, más específicamente en el corazón de dicho parque se hallaba un árbol muy frondoso que debajo de él, se hallaba una persona tirada en el suelo completamente encharcado debido al estrecho espacio que había en las raíces del árbol y el mismo cuerpo de dicha persona.

Esta persona al parecer se podía a suponer que era un adolescente del sexo masculino que no llegaba a cruzar los 17 años, concreta mente aun poseía los 16 años, pero estaba a meses de cumplir los 17 años, daba la sensación que estaba durmiendo puesto que una pequeña porción de su cabello tapaba sus ojos, pero en realidad él estaba despierto y completamente consiente de que si estaba ahí por más tiempo, pescaría un refriado para recordar toda una semana. Pero en fin eso al parecer no le importaba.

El aspecto de este adolescente, era de cabellos de un tono castaño oscuro, piel algo bronceada, pero con las condiciones climáticas estaba pálido, sus ojos por lo que se llegaba a notar entre sus mechones de cabellos eran de color castaño claro, su ropa consistía en el modelo de uniforme escolar de la academia Fujimi, que eran una campera de manga larga y pantalones oscuros, el llevaba unas *zapatillas* de color blanco, y la campera ya mencionada lo tenía abierto dejando ver que llevaba una* remera* de color roja.

Este joven adolescente respondía al nombre Takashi Komuro, del primer año de la Academia Fujimi. La razón por la cual estaba ahí, en ese momento pese a la condición climática, era simple pero a la vez no, el joven tenía el corazón roto, por eso tenía los ojos rojos que era por tener un tiempo llorando.

Llego un momento en que este muchacho empezó a delirar con los sucesos ocurridos, que hace poco había experimentado.

Este joven tiene su historia, que empezó desde su infancia el cual estaba marcada por una promesa infantil, el cual él llegó a considerar importante.

Esa promesa consistía en la inocente unión de meñiques con una niña que respondía al nombre de Rei Miyamoto, esta promesa era en términos simples, una propuesta de matrimonio, cuando llegaran a la edad de una persona adulta, ellos se casarían.

Esto al parecer si se llegaría a concretar, el joven pese que no lo mostraba debido a su recurrente seriedad, estaba feliz, el observaba detenidamente el crecimiento de la joven Rei, su transcurso desde la niñez hasta la actual adolescencia, esta joven, sin lugar a dudas llego a destacar de buena belleza física, el joven Takashi estaba enamorado de la bella flor en la que se había convertido Rei, aun cuando la joven Rei era mayor que el por una año, al parecer a Takashi no le importaba, el visualizaba a su adorada Rei con vestido de novia en el altar y diciendo el "si acepto".

Rei Miyamoto era una joven de destacada figura curvilínea, poseía unos cabellos castaños de un tono suave, de ojos que eran del mismo color que su cabello, adornado de largas y delineadas pestañas y un tono de piel entre bronceado y pálido, mas definido de un tono crema que al parecer la joven llevaba un minucioso cuidado a ella. Posee un tamaño de busto del cual ella está orgullosa por lo cual le infla un poco su ego personal. Y por último, se caracteriza por tener unas increíbles piernas, definidas y demostrando que posee agilidad y marcada resistencia en ellas debido al club de soujutsu(arte marcial con báculo o lanza) al que pertenece.

En cuanto a la personalidad, ella se mostraba hacia la gente como una tierna, amable y gentil persona. Pero lamentablemente para él, se mostraba totalmente opuesto, se comportaba seca, agria, y hasta furiosa por un acto que el mismo desconocía.

Ocurrió por un suceso en el cual estaba involucrado el padre de Rei, que era un oficial de policía que se encontraba investigando un caso que comprometía a un político candidato al gabinete nacional, este político era Ichiro Shido, que se llegaba a conocer como una persona importante en Japón, pero el detalle era que este político tenía un hijo que tenía funciones como docente en la academia Fujimi, este docente se conocía como Koichi Shido, una persona amable según a la vista de la mayoría del cuerpo docente e incluso estudiantil de dicha academia.

Pero el lado de la moneda que nadie notaba de esta persona, es que poseía una manipuladora y cruel personalidad. El hecho, es que esta persona se vio la necesidad de cumplir con la amenaza que demandaba su padre, para demostrar hasta dónde puede llegar el político para mantener advertido y alejado al oficial Miyamoto.

Esa amenaza consistía en perjudicar a Rei, y tuvo que pagar con las consecuencias retrasándola un año en la academia. Los sucesos que hayan ocurrido más internamente solo lo conocen Rei y su propia familia.

Takashi por supuesto no conocía estas novedades, y Rei como que se veía en la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, y quien más que con el propio Komuro.

Debido a los groseros improperios que Rei le escupía en su cara, Takashi se alejaba poco a poco de ella y con ello su anhelada promesa. Él quería comprender su situación más sin embargo ella no lo dejaba, el empezaba a creer que la joven Miyamoto no lo quería ni en pintura por un desahogo que el desconocía y con ello se ponía triste y decidió darle su espacio para esperar y poder hablar con ella.

Con los pasos del tiempo, Takashi que aún estaba en la escuela media cuando ocurría este suceso, llegaría a ingresar a la academia Fujimi a lado de su inseparable amigo que conoció en la escuela media: Igou Hisashi.

Todo iba bien en las primeras semanas de clase, y Takashi que de suerte llego a coincidir en el mismo grupo de la Miyamoto se notaba más serena y gentil, solo con un pequeño detalle, que ella se alejaba cuando el tenia deseos de hablar y poder acercarse y aun mantener viva la soñada promesa.

Pero al parecer Rei, lo había olvidado, puesto que ella se mostraba más amigable con su amigo Hisashi, esto lo llego a molestar un poco, pero debido a los roces que tenía con la joven, prefirió estar en un perfil bajo y mantenerse como si fuera un espía: estar lejos y ver que sucedía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Llego un momento que los vio al otro lado de las vías del tren para poder cruzar, los noto felices, con esto empezaba un dolor, que llegaría a crecer aún más cuando otro día los viera, caminando por el parque tomados de la mano, Rei llego a notar la presencia de Komuro, pero a ella no le importó, y tal como si hubiera visto a un insecto, lo ignoró olímpicamente y volvió a dirigir su atención al joven Hisashi con el cual mantenía una entretenida platica.

Lo peor no fue hay, lo peor sucedería en ese día en la academia después de terminar sus aburridas clases, el joven Takashi se dispuso a ir al baño para cumplir con las necesidades que todo ser vivo después de consumir una determinada cantidad de agua debe hacer.

En lo que fue el día el joven Hisashi y Rei no se habían presentado en las últimas dos clases del día, esto lo preocupó, que después de ir al baño salió en busca de ellos.

No los encontró en las instalaciones básicas del instituto, por lo que recurrió a las secundarias, que eran normalmente las bodegas o almacenes. No los encontró en los almacenes, o bodegas de mobiliario, entonces se percató que había olvidado un lugar muy considerable, el gimnasio. Se quería apurar puesto que veía que las formaciones de las nubes junto con las brisas de aire daban a entender que llovería con una considerable fuerza. Cuando llegó al gimnasio vió que efectivamente las puertas del gimnasio estaban entre abiertas pero cuando ingreso, esperaba verlos en las gradas platicando, más sin embargo no los encontró.

Dispuesto a marchase, escucho un ruido prominente en las puertas de la bodega, el notaba que eran risas, seguido de sonidos que podían interpretarse como si fueran chupetes o más bien como besos. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de la bodega, esta se abrió inesperadamente, Takashi con una habilidad casi prodigiosa, se dio una voltereta para llegar rápido a la parte trasera de las gradas y ahí se escondió.

Guardo silencio y entonces se dispuso a escuchar:

Rei: {Jajajaja, vaya no esperaba que tomara mucho tiempo nuestro momento, ¿no lo crees Hisahi?}

Hisashi:{Tienes razón Rei, solo íbamos a estar por unos minutos, pero creo que ya se acabaron las clases, y lo mejor es que comenzara nuestra semana libre debido a la *Golden Week*.}

Rei:{Es cierto, no me acordaba que tenemos vacaciones a partir de hoy, me alegro mucho!}

Hisashi: {Jeje ¿te alegras de que no hay clases Rei?}

Rei: {Nop, me alegro por que eso significa que tendremos mucho más tiempo juntos, mi amor.}

Takashi cuando escucho esas 2 palabras, esas 6 letras juntas y que con un solo impacto empezó a destruir su corazón poco a poco. Empezó a visualizar que es lo que se mantenían en secreto desde hace dos semanas.

Hisashi:{Rei, no hables alto, alguien podrá descubrirnos.}

Rei: {No lo creo, en el tiempo que estuvimos escondidos en la bodega no vino nadie, en especial cuando me hiciste tocar el cielo, eres un verdadero hombre Hisashi, no sabes cómo me hacías sentir cuando me reclamaste como una mujer y me hiciste casi gritar de amor tu nombre.}

Hisashi:{Tu eres el amor que quiero que esté a mi lado, espero que te lo haya dejado en claro, Rei.}

Rei: {Muy claro, mi amor.}

Después de esa declaración, ellos procedieron a besarse con pasión como si una película de drama y romance se tratara, Takashi no podía ni digerir lo que escucho y también lo que estaba viendo, Rei su amor de la vida besándose con el que consideraba su mejor amigo, el que incluso sabia de su promesa con Rei, lo veía besarse como si fuera el ultimo dia, incluso podía ver como Rei le metía lengua buscando ganar la satisfacción del Hisashi.

Hisashi:{Rei, no sigas, me haras que volvamos a repetir….}

Rei:{Shh,(le coloco un dedo en la boca del joven), no me importaría volverlo hacer aquí mismo.}

Hisashi:{Jejeje, será otro día, por el momento es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, puedo ver que caerá una lluvia de que estará por horas sin cesar.}

Rei:{Tienes razón, mejor vayámonos, además no puedo esperar para hacer más recuerdos contigo, y que mejor que con los festivales que se darán ahora en la Golden Week.}

Después de la declaración de la fémina, la pareja de enamorados se marcharon del lugar el cual ya dejaron marcado como testigo de su amor.

El joven Takashi, parecía robot, solo estaba estático y con los ojos abiertos esperando las órdenes para llevarlas a cabo, estuvo alrededor de 2 minutos en ese estado.

Procedió a caminar a la bodega del gimnasio, no lo quería hacer, pero algo al que se le conoce como curiosidad, quería averiguar, cuando abrió las puertas y entro al lugar, pudo percatarse del infernal calor que residía en el sitio combinado con un olor que parecía sudor y algo más, vio en cada esquina del lugar y vio que un par de colchonetas estaban húmedas, como si alguien se hubiera acostado ahí mismo, y se percató de un listón que estaba a lado de las colchonetas, era de Rei.

Y lo abrupto y que le dio asco es que en una esquina del sitio había un agujero en suelo, un agujero que nadie se percataría puesto que esta hasta el fondo del sitio, pero por suerte o mas bien desdicha, komuro lo encontró, este agujero estaba un poco manchado de una sustancia blanca, no era idiota, era semen, y cuando se acerco a ese agujero pudo percatarse que había como 7 condones usados, como si el resumen de las 2 horas que habían desaparecido ese par, estaba en ese sitio.

No lo aguanto más, se fue corriendo del gimnasio y con la lluvia empezando su ciclo climático se manifestó como queriéndole arruinar más al día a tan desdichado joven.

_**MUSICA DE FONDO PARA ESCENA: *RED MONOCHROME-BY LISA KOMINE-TOKYO RAVENS SOUNDTRACK***_

Takashi Komuro dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar para meditar los hechos ocurridos, pese a que la lluvia estaba en transcurso, no le importaba, y seguía caminando en el parque.

Visualizaba cuando conoció a Rei, esa niña inocente que lo hacía feliz al verla, y cuando prometieron casarse.

Luego visualizo cuando Rei comenzaba a crecer, pasaba de niña a mujer, todas las sonrisas momentos felices hasta los días en la que ella actuaba eufórica y bipolar sin razón aparente.

Y por último, los momentos espontáneos en las que ella simplemente se alejaba, y con un desenlace crudo y sin censura, visualizó lo que ocurrió hace apenas unos minutos.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a Rei haciendo el amor con Hisashi, su mejor amigo.

Para finalizar recordó con mucho dolor ese beso apasionado que se dieron.

_***últimos segundos de RED MONOCROME***_

Takashi en un deje de adrenalina empezó a volver a correr y gritar hacia los cielos y con lágrimas en los ojos que por la lluvia no se notaba pero el dolor si estaba presente.

Takashi siguió corriendo hacia la oscuridad del parque y así terminar perdiéndose en el mismo.

* * *

><p>BUENO AQUÍ LA DEJO, COMO SOY PRIMERIZO EN SER ESCRITOR PUES, ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS Y CONSEJOS, LES INFORMO QUE COMO ESTA MUY ABANDONADO ESTA SECCIÓN DE HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD, PONDRÉ UN PEQUEÑO EXPERIMENTO EN EL CUAL CONSISTE EN QUE YO ESPERARE UN DETERMINADO TIEMPO, PARA VER CUANTOS REVIEWS GENERA ESTA HISTORIA. SI VEO QUE NO HAY RESPUESTAS, PUES SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE ESTE HAYA SIDO MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y TAMBIÉN EL INICIO DE UN BONITO HOBBY COMO LO ES ESCRIBIR FICS.<p>

PUEDE QUE HAYA ALGUNOS ESCRITORES QUE ME CONOZCAN, PORQUE CUANDO NO TENIA CUENTA DE FANFICTION, YO ME PRESENTABA EN LOS REVIEWS COMO "ANIMEFAN 92", Y VISITABA PRINCIPALMENTE LOS FANFICS DE FAIRY TAIL (NATSUXLUCY).

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ESPERO HABER CUMPLIDO CON BUENAS EXPECTATIVAS Y AVISO QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA AUN NO SE CON QUIEN PONER A TAKASHI, CON SAYA O CON SAEKO.

SI ES CON SAYA, IMAGÍNENSELO NO?...SAYA ERA LA ÚNICA CHICA QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TAKASHI ANTES DE LA PANDEMIA ZOMBI, Y SI NO HUBIERA OCURRIDO TAL PANDEMIA,PUEDE QUE SE HAYA DADO ESTA PAREJA.

Y CON SAEKO, BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIR, ELLA ES LA MUJER EN SU REPRESENTACIÓN DE ALTA CALIDAD. PUEDO PONER QUE SU ENCUENTRO CON TAKASHI SE DE MAS PREMATURAMENTE Y SE CONOZCAN MEJOR Y NO SE TAL VEZ, TAKASHI APRENDA EL CAMINO DE LA ESPADA Y PODER GANAR LA ADMIRACIÓN DE SAEKO.

BUENO ESO ES TODO,ME REPORTARE EN SU MOMENTO, ESTOY CRUZANDO CON UN PERIODO DE EXÁMENES Y PROYECTOS Y PUEDE QUE ME DEMORE…PERO ESO SI NO LO DEJARE,,,JAJAJA n_n

_Matta ne!-SE DESPIDE -*Ozz Forerunner 92*_

* * *

><p>MINI GLOSARIO:<p>

*Zapatillas: Bueno en México lo llamamos "tennis", pero viendo que este sitio no solo los usuarios de México leen aquí, entonces lo puse en la palabra de domino español neutral.

*Remera: Igual, lo puse en español general, aunque es conocido por camisas o playeras.

*Golden Week: Festividad japonesa, en el cual tienen un periodo vacacional de una semana debido a las festividades nacionales que están reunidos en la dicha semana, por eso los japoneses lo bautizaron como la "Semana Dorada", ocurre a finales de Abril hasta los inicios de Mayo.


	2. CAPITULO I: UN COMIENZO

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_REVIEWS: Para empezar, agradezco los comentarios, honestamente no pensé que al menos alguien se llegara a convencer con mi historia, pues al menos con este experimento, pues note que por lo menos hay actividad._**

**_Continuare mi historia, conforme pueda, y agradeceré mucho si los pocos lectores que lean esta historia que por favor lo recomiende para que haya más personas que lean esta historia. No digo que es el fanfic del siglo, pero al menos espero generar expectativas y pues que dejen sus comentarios, aparte de que señalen mis errores o me den consejos, también me dé ánimos para continuar. Sin más preámbulos, aquí va la continuación…_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I: Un Comienzo<strong>

La noche había transcurrido y de igual manera, la tormenta había terminado su ciclo en las altas horas de la madrugada para satisfacción de la gente que pensaba que no tendría fin el ya casi tifón.

El Astro Rey comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad de *Tokonosu*, dando el inicio de un nuevo día, en dicho proceso se dejaba ver lo que había dejado el paso de las lluvias, suelos encharcados, la flora húmeda, ventanas mojadas y empañadas por la temperatura matutina.

Las zonas escolares estaban inactivas debido a que había iniciado la Golden Week, y no sólo eso, la mayoría de la gente trabajadora también quería relajarse un poco alejándose del agotador oficio de todos los días y comenzaban a planear sus vacaciones; por lo tanto, los establecimientos como centros turísticos comenzaban operar al 120%, para recibir futuras visitas y ofrecer el mayor tipo de confort para la clientela, lugares como las playas de Okinawa, los suburbios de Tokyo, las atracciones de Odaiba, así como también las ciudades como Yamaguchi y Matsuyama conocidas por tener muchos hoteles con baños termales y ¿por qué no?, Akihabara ofreciendo concursos y establecimientos con servicio Cosplay (Maid-Caffe) para los amantes del manga y anime, esto daba a entender que las zonas de transportes tales Trenes o Aeropuertos, comenzarían a llenarse de gente esperando a llegar a los destinos mencionados.

Alejándonos un poco del pensamiento popular del gentío de la ciudad, nos centramos en una zona residencial, que al parecer, pertenece al de algún político o una persona realmente adinerada, dicha residencia era una mansión que imponía belleza arquitectónica y este ocupa hectáreas cuadradas de terreno además de que los terrenos que están a los alrededores eran igualmente parte de la propiedad.

Esta residencia, pertenece a la familia Takagi, una familia muy importante debido al jefe de esta, hablamos de Souichiro Takagi, el jefe de la asociación política derechista de Tokonosu se caracteriza por ser un individuo alto con tez morena de cabellos oscuros y ojos color ámbar-anaranjados y de una imponente presencia física, una persona que con solo verlo basta para darte cuenta de que es un líder en toda la extensión de la palabra, el definitivamente no le tiene miedo a lo desconocido y hará hasta lo imposible para cumplir lo que se proponga cuando se le dé la gana. De personalidad austera y seca, pero eso sí, noble al solo hecho de ofrecer una mano amiga cuando lo necesites y realmente lo merezcas.

Además de que es adinerado por sus funciones como jefe de la organización ultra-nacionalista ya mencionada, él sostiene una unión matrimonial con una hermosa y fina dama, la señora Yuriko Takagi.

Esta se presenta como una mujer que posee cabellos y ojos de color amatista, casi derivando al violeta, pese a ser ya una señora, aún conserva una jovialidad que sin lugar a dudas llega ser atractiva y aun levanta suspiros de muchos hombres al verla caminar, aún conserva sus definidas curvas y nada está fuera de lugar, ella resalta un hermoso 96-60-91 en todo su expresión. Se caracteriza por ser amable al prójimo y tener una gentil manera de expresarse y ser alguien que te apoya en los problemas más complicados, todos los guardias al servicio del político Takagi estaban encantados de seguir las ordenes de la señora de la casa, pero también tenían miedo de lo que su jefe les haría, si veía a alguien propasarse con su mujer, definitivamente aún no se explican cómo es que una dulce mujer se halla enamorado de una persona que tiene la mirada de un depredador.

La señora Takagi no solo se caracteriza por su genuina belleza, ella definitivamente se destaca por su increíble inteligencia, ella al mando del comercio de las acciones y sus contactos en los negocios que maneja la organización de su marido hizo, casi literalmente, hacer llover dinero, un experta en negocios y un poderoso líder político, sin lugar a dudas, hablamos de la pareja perfecta, un verdadero equipo de trabajo, pero principalmente un perfecto matrimonio.

Pero haciendo de lado el detalle ya mencionado y claro sin desmeritarlos, nos ubicamos en una habitación coloreada en un tono rosa pastel, se encuentra aún durmiendo la que definitivamente es la heredera y el fruto de la unión de la imponente pareja ya mencionada.

Se presenta Saya Takagi, una joven que está próxima a cumplir los 16 años, esta aunque no lo aparente, heredó las singularidades de su madre, increíble inteligencia y también una destacada belleza femenina.

Saya posee los ojos idénticos a los de su padre, de un color ámbar y tiene los cabellos de color rosado pastel. Entrando en detalle, aunque aún es muy joven, la naturaleza fue muy bondadosa con ella, ella tiene las perfectas medidas de una modelo de bikinis, un pronunciado 89-59-85.

Con esas medidas ella sería una ídol o una persona idolatrada y muy acosada en la escuela, pero había un detalle que hacia perder todo ese encanto físico, ella posee una desagradable personalidad fruto de su arrogancia por poseer, según ella, un intelecto que está por encima de todos sus compañeros de clase. Esto se debe a que siente la necesidad de ser perfecta debido a las funciones de sus padres, ella no queriendo ser un cero a la izquierda, se ve obligada a cumplir con al menos ser perfecta en la escuela. De poco le sirvió, puesto que creció sin amigos y eso la hizo ser una persona desinteresada a ser parte de algún circulo social.

Se ganó la fama de ser una desgraciada en toda la extensión, las mujeres la aborrecían y los hombres, a pesar de saber su personalidad, solo por saborear ese manjar ambulante que siempre se peina en coletas, se volverían unos masoquistas, pero el solo hecho de saber de quién es hija, pues ya solo recurrían a jugar con el pescuezo del ganso y dedicarle una mañanera e imaginar que se hacían realidad sus más sucios y depravados sueños.

Ya habiendo determinado los detalles, nos centramos en la joven que al parecer está teniendo un hermoso sueño:

Saya:{ Ummm….ejejeje, dímelo otra vez- balbuceaba entre sueños- dímelo Komuro, di que soy la mujer perfecta y que te olvidaras de Miyamoto}.

Al parecer sus sueños eran en dónde ella reclamaba a Komuro como suyo…

Saya:{ Vamos Komuro… pídeme de rodillas que sea tu novia, y te premiare dejándote besar mis pies- tras este dicho ella comenzó a sonreír- jejejeje…ves Komuro no era difícil, al fin al cabo yo también te amo}.

Luego de eso, las risas pararon, y ella aun durmiendo, comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, se quitó las sábanas que la cubrían e inexplicablemente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de su piyama, dejando ver que no llevaba sostén…

Saya:{ Takashi… yo realmente te amo… yo haré lo que desees…si yo también estaré dispuesta a entregarte mi ser- tras eso, comenzó a masajearse los senos imaginando que ese labor lo estaba realizando el Takashi de sus sueños- no Takashi, no pares mi cuerpo es tuyo, te pertenece, soy tuya…mis senos son tuyos…acaríciamelos más... ehh ¿quieres más?}.

Tras esto comenzó a bajar su mano libre hacia los pantaloncillos de su piyama y lo metió dentro de ellos y al parecer lo introdujo en sus bragas.

Saya:{ Ahhh….Takashi estoy en los cielos….ámame como siempre lo quise…esa Miyamoto jamás se entregara tal como lo estoy haciendo…lo hago por ti…ahh Komuro entra en mi- Saya comenzó a frotarse su vagina con sus dedos- ahh Takashi ya no lo soporto, entra en mi}.

Los señores de la casa se encontraban desayunando de lo más tranquilo en la cocina de la mansión, ellos platicaban sobre los movimientos del partido político que estaba manejando el corrupto Shidou, pero de repente:

Ahhhhhhh!- fue un grito que al parecer se escuchó en toda la mansión Takagi…

Souichiro:{ ¿Qué fue eso?- lo dijo con un tono no preocupado pero si curioso}.

El hombre, dispuesto ir a averiguar en la habitación de su hija pues el reconoció que era ella, se iba a levantar de la mesa pero su mujer se lo impidió.

Yuriko:{ Yo iré, tal vez Saya se cayó de nuevo en la bañera- Yuriko intuyendo un poco debido a su sentido maternal, además porque era mujer, ella definitivamente se dio cuenta que su hija está en cierta actividad de las mañanas}.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la heredera los Takagi…

Saya:{ Otra vez lo hice- ya despierta y sentada en su cama, lo mencionó viéndose la mano que anterior mente estaba en su sexo y comprobando la evidencia de su lujuria- que asquerosa soy, masturbándome soñando con Takashi- una vez dicho esto, sin moverse se vio en el reflejo del gran espejo que tenía a lado de su tocador}.

Se mostraba la imagen de ella misma en detalles, se veía una Saya semi-desnuda, su camisa estaba abierta dejando entre ver sus generosos pechos, sus pezones aún se mantenían erectos por la excitación y sus pantaloncillos estaban a media rodilla, se enfocó en su rostro, estaba sonrojada y su cabellera se hallaba suelta y dispersa.

Iba a proceder a levantarse, cuando de repente estaban tocando su puerta, esperando la aprobación para entrar a la habitación.

Saya:{ Puede entrar- Antes de decir esto, ella se había arreglado la piyama y se había limpiado la mano con una toalla que estaba a lado de su cama…ya terminado eso, se acostó y se tapó todo el cuerpo con las sábanas}.

Yuriko procedió a adentrarse a la habitación de su hija, ella ya sabía que estaba haciendo anteriormente y sin miramientos dijo:

Yuriko:{ Cubriéndote de esa manera no evitara que no me dé cuenta de que estabas soñando con Komuro-kun de una manera atrevida y lasciva-sonrió para sí misma esperando la reacción de su niña}.

Saya:{ ¡CÁLLATE!- se levantó de golpe y furiosa- el hecho que te confesara esto es porque no sabía a quién decirle y me da vergüenza hablar de ello al respecto}.

Yuriko:{ Oh vamos, esto es completamente normal, el soñar teniendo relaciones con Komuro-kun, no te vuelve una pervertida- dicho esto procedió a sentarse a lado de su hija}.

Saya:{ ¡Esto es una vergüenza para una genio como yo!- dicho esto se levantó de la cama para irse a lavar las manos en su baño personal}.

Yuriko:{ Algún día, se lo tendrás que decir- la dama se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para recargarse en el marco de la entrada a esta}.

Saya:{ No lo creo, Takashi está muy endiosado con Miyamoto, como la detesto -luego de esta expresión dio un golpe a puño cerrado a su lavabo- si tan solo no la hubiera conocido cuando íbamos al jardín de niños, tal vez Takashi estaría a mi lado, y bueno, mamá tu sabes que amo a Takashi al punto de querer casarme con él y pues tener hijos- lo dijo en tono nervioso y su rostro estaba en punto de ebullición}.

Yuriko:{Jajaja –se rio de manera espontánea}.

Saya:{ ¡De que te ríes!- se puso nerviosa ante la repentina risa de su progenitora- ¡¿es gracioso lo que te estoy diciendo?!}.

Yuriko:{ Para nada- luego de esto de acerco a su hija y la abrazo- es porque estas siendo sincera con tus sentimientos}.

Saya:{ Mamá, ¿qué puedo hacer para que Takashi me vea?- procedió a mirarle el rostro a su madre con sinceridad absoluta}.

Yuriko:{ Pues pelea por él, no te dejes caer por las circunstancias, yo conozco a esa niña Miyamoto, y te puedo asegurar que no es para Komuro-kun- se lo dijo acariciándole el rostro y limpiándole las apenas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los parpados de su hija- Yo te ayudare a conquistar a Komuro-kun, pero todo dependerá de que dejes de ser una persona que se deja derrotar por una batalla que ni siquiera ha comenzado aún para ti}

Saya:{ Tienes razón, yo, mamá, cambiaré y lo haré porque quiero a Takashi y lo haré quitarse a esa zorra de su cabeza, además- se separó del abrazo de su madre- Yo también tengo con que defenderme- lo dijo delineándose sus curvas con sus manos para después cruzar los brazos a mitad de su pecho y así resaltar aún más sus senos}.

Yuriko:{Así se habla, veras que un futuro estaremos celebrando tu boda aquí mismo- dicho esto se abrazaron y sonrieron sellando su complicidad en esta misión de enorme importancia para las dos- para su hija por que conseguirá el corazón del joven Komuro y para ella misma, porque será la perfecta oportunidad para acercarse a su hija}.

Una vez dicho esto, comenzaron a dialogar de las cosas que necesitaba Saya para mejorar y Yuriko comenzó a recalcarle su personalidad, consiguiendo un ataque de ego y orgullo por parte de la heredera de los Takagi.

Pero lo que no se daban cuenta ninguna de las 2 es que, la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta y el hombre de la casa, el líder Souichiro Takagi escuchó todo, bueno solo la platica que sostuvo su mujer y su hija cuando entraron al baño de esta última.

Souichiro:{ Así que Saya está enamorada de Komuro-kun- luego de esto se retiró de la puerta de la habitación de su hija y procedió a caminar en los largos pasillos de su mansión- Vaya, es verdad que tengo interés en él, desde que era niño lo he hallado interesante, debido a la convicción vivaz y espontanea que tenía en ese entonces, pero ahora que lo volví a ver me di cuenta que su fuerza y ambición son débiles, nada que ver como cuando era antes, si no me muestra lo contrario, haré hasta lo imposible por evitar que ese joven ni se acerque a Saya}.

Dicho esto el poderoso líder salió de su residencia para subir a una limusina que lo estaba esperando en la entrada, una vez dentro, la limusina seguido de vehículos de protección personal al servicio de Souichiro procedieron a salir de la residencia para después escoltarlo hacia su destino para después perderse en los suburbios de la ciudad de Tokonosu.

* * *

><p><strong>*BUENO TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO, AUN FALTA VER QUE SUCEDE CON TAKASHI, ADEMAS DE QUE SAYA NO SERA LA ÚNICA EN QUE INTERESE POR ESTAR A LADO DE TAKASHI, UN GORDITO FANÁTICO A LAS ARMAS, SE ENCONTRARA CON TAKASHI Y LO ENCONTRARA COMO SU ÚNICO AMIGO Y EL SERA OTRO ESCALÓN PARA QUE KOMURO SEA ALGUIEN MEJOR, AUNQUE ANTES DE ESO, DEBE SALIR DE LA DEPRESIÓN EN LA QUE ESTA, Y DE ESO SE ENCARGARA SAYA.<strong>

**AUNQUE, AL PARECER EL DESTINO PUEDE SER MUY CAPRICHOSO Y ADEMAS ADELANTAR SUCESOS, ESTE DESTINO PUEDE PONER A ALGUIEN MAS EN EL CAMINO DEL PROTAGONISTA, Y TAL VEZ SEA LA QUE PUEDE COMPLICAR EL OBJETIVO DE SAYA DE CONSEGUIR EL AMOR, UNA PERSONA QUE INFLUIRÁ MUCHO EN TAKASHI, PUESTO QUE APRENDERÁ MUCHO DE ELLA, EN ESPECIAL APRENDERÁ EL NOBLE CAMINO DE LA ESPADA.**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO, ACTUALIZARE EN SU MOMENTO, AGRADECERÉ MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS, ESTOS ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR Y CORREGIR ERRORES, ADEMAS DE QUE ME AYUDAN A MOTIVARME MAS.**

**CRÉANLO**** O NO, TAMBIÉN PIENSO INCURSIONAR EN ESCRIBIR FICS DEL ANIME DEL MOMENTO "AKAME GA KILL", DONDE HARÉ DE TATSUMI UN VERDADERO GUERRERO Y QUE NO SEA MUY INOCENTE EN ALGUNOS ASPECTOS...Y EL TEIGU QUE ESTOY PENSANDO PARA EL, NO SERÁ INCURSIO. YO LE CREARE UNO NUEVO Y LO HARÉ INSPIRÁNDOME EN EL JUTSU DEL CUARTO HOKAGE, UN TEIGU INSPIRADO EN EL HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU, EL DIOS RELÁMPAGO VOLADOR. ****BUENO ESAS SON MIS IDEAS, Y LO PENSARE MAS, PUEDA QUE PONGA UN TATSUMI X AKAME O TAL VEZ VOLTEÉ LA MONEDA Y PONGA TATSUMI X ESDESE...**

**OK...ESO ES TODO...SE DESPIDE...OZZ FORERUNNER 92...MATTA NE.**

* * *

><p>INFORMACION:<p>

*Tokonosu: Investigue un poco, y se me había olvidado que la historia no se desarrolla en tokio, la ciudad se llama tokonosu, y lo digo porque en el prólogo puse Tokio...jajaja mi error.

Con respecto a las medidas de Saya, se que no son esas, como esta historia esta ubicada una año atrás a los sucesos originales, pues disminuí un poco las proporciones.

Bueno ahora si, eso es todo.


	3. CAPITULO II: EL ASESINO DE TOKONOSU

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_REVIEWS: Agradezco los comentarios y con respecto a mi historia, comento que es un Takashi x Saeko y Saya x Kohta….solo que el inicio tendrá un leve Takashi x Saya, esto porque como ella fue parte de la infancia de Takashi.. ella comprendería y ayudaría a sobresalir de la depresión al ya mencionado protagonista._**

**_No se decepcionen que la pareja principal se dará a creces y en su momento… todavía falta como empezará a surgir la crisis del día Z. Y es por eso que Takashi estará más preparado para ese día y evitara algunas muertes que sin lugar a dudas, a mi parecer no merecieron morir en la historia original. Sin más que decir, disfruten este capítulo, y agradezco que dejen sus comentarios, para mejorar y pues también posicionar la historia más a sus gustos, incluyendo algunos consejos._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO II: EL ASESINO DE TOKONOSU<em>**

Una vez que el señor Souichiro Takagi se había retirado a cumplir con sus obligaciones como líder de su organización política, regresamos a la habitación de la heredera Takagi…

Yuriko: Bueno, con esos consejos, no dudes que conseguirás muy rápido a Komuro-kun―_mencionó la señora Takagi con alegría._

Saya: No lo creo_―lo expresó con cierto temor―_no creo que a Takashi le interesen ese tipo de mujeres, yo creo que siendo sincera lograré que me volteé a ver.

Yuriko: Y, ¿lo has sido alguna vez?―_la progenitora lo preguntó de tal manera para poder hacer dudar a su hij__a_―lo veo en tus ojos Saya, no eres honesta, eres del tipo bipolar es más caes en esa categoría que está de moda entre la juventud de ahora_― lo dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla, dando entender que estaba indagando en su mente en búsqueda de la respuesta― _ahh, ya me acordé, lo llaman "Tsundere", ¿estoy en lo cierto? ―_expresó con cierta sonrisa traviesa._

Saya: ¡¿QUÉ?! ―_casi gritó con esa inesperada conclusión que tuvo su madre con respecto a su personalidad ―_ te equivocas ¡yo no soy una tsundere!, en que te basas para sacar tan semejante conclusión de mi ― _al decir eso, Saya se puso nerviosa hasta los pelos, no queriendo aceptar esa realidad que al parecer la incómoda mucho._

Yuriko: Vamos hija, el primer paso es aceptar lo que eres y no ocultarlo ―_dicho una vez esto, procedió a ir hacia el armario de su hija._

Saya: Yo, bueno, no creo que sea así, aunque… ―_balbuceó con muchos nervios pero después de un breve momento levanto su rostro y exclamó con timidez en su voz ― _tienes razón, es mejor darme cuenta de este pequeño desperfecto en mí pero es el único, porque después de todo soy una genio ― _esto último_ _lo expresó con cierta arrogancia en su voz._

Yuriko: Ok, ok ―_expresó como queriéndole darle la razón para no poner aún más nerviosa a su hija_ ― bueno para empezar hay que darte un nuevo look, la ropa que llevas a diario está bien pero necesitaras algunos toques coquetos para poder llamar la atención de Komuro-kun.

Saya: Yo no creo que sea necesario, yo tengo cuerpo de modelo ―_lo expresó con cierto desinterés―_ no soy estúpida sé perfectamente que todo esos tontos de la escuela ni disimulan por quitar sus ojos de mis pechos y de mi trasero ―_lo dijo con cierto ego_― a mí me bastará que sólo Takashi sea el que vea mi cuerpo.

Yuriko: Y ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo?, tienes que darte cuenta que con tu monótono vestuario no has llamado la atención de Komuro-kun, al parecer él es el único quien no se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que traes en tu cuerpo porque tu actitud solo consigue alejarlo aún más, tienes que ser más honesta y humilde ―_ una vez dicho esto, ella prosiguió a sacar una buena cantidad de prendas para poder escoger el indicado ― _además de eso, hay que cambiar tu manera de peinarte, este look de tsundere que siempre llevas no puede seguir, tienes el cabello sedoso, lacio y largo ― _mencionó analizando el cabello de hija en todos los ángulos ― _utilizar diademas o usar moños para adornar de una manera tierna tu cabello bastará, ¿no lo crees? ―_lo expresó de cierta de manera buscando el comentario de su hija._

Saya: Esta bien, tienes razón, daré lo mejor de mí ―_expreso con cierta derrota, indudablemente su madre había dado en el clavo en todos los aspectos, al parecer es verdad de que los padres conocen muy bien sus hijos_ ― solo espero que Miyamoto no intervenga cuando me acerque a Takashi así que iré a visitarlo en la tarde, como es inicio de la Golden Week, supongo no que estará haciendo nada en el día, a menos que vuelva a ir a espiar a Miyamoto como ya es costumbre en él.

Dicho esto, procedió a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse lo que había seleccionado su madre. Este nuevo cambio llevaría toda la mañana según ella contemplaba por ver como de manera entusiasta su madre se esmeraba en escoger la ropa, y también pedía ayuda de la servidumbre en espera de consejos.

Pero haciendo de lado estos sucesos, atrasamos un poco el tiempo y nos dirigimos a la residencia de nuestro protagonista Takashi Komuro.

*UNA HORA ANTES*

La residencia era de aspecto moderado, al parecer la economía de la familia Komuro era de clase media.

La familia cumplía con jornadas de trabajo para poder tener mejores beneficios, además trabajaba incluso la señora Komuro que cumplía sus funciones como docente en una escuela primaria ubicada en el sur de Tokonosu.

Pero la situación no iba así, los señores de la casa se habían ausentado desde hace dos días y habían dejado informado a su hijo que ellos regresarían hasta el último día de las vacaciones para que no se preocupara por lo exigente que eran sus trabajos.

Komuro tuvo mucha suerte de que no enfermara, puesto que la lluvia no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Él había llegado a su residencia cerca de las 10 de la noche y completamente mojado, y sabiendo de la ausencia de sus padres, ni se preocupó en haber llegado tarde y además mojar toda la sala hasta su habitación.

Él había realizado estas acciones completamente ido, parecía un sonámbulo estaba fuera de sí, su mente estaba destruida y aun no quería dar por hecho esa espantosa realidad, una en la que era traicionado sin contemplaciones y que solo era una piedra en el camino de esos dos puesto que jamás se dieron cuenta de su existencia, aquellos que día a día los llamaba su mejor amigo y el amor de vida.

El no pudo dormir más que por 4 horas, pero sería broma que dormido con la conciencia tranquila, no después de haber visto con detalles el nido de amor en la que aquellos cometieron el acto del sexo con pasión y necesidad. El por más que intentara olvidar, siempre le venía en la mente los gemidos y gritos que aquella chica, que tanto amó, le dedicaba a su mejor amigo.

Si dormía le llegaba esos horribles recuerdos y lo curioso es que cuando despertó, el solo presenciaba que la realidad era aún peor. El aún postrado en la cama solo expresó con derrota:

Takashi: Es mejor que ya me dé por vencido, Rei jamás tuvo la intensión de estar conmigo ―_expresó susurrando ―_ pero lo que no puedo creer es que Igou me haya visto la cara de estúpido ―_esto último lo dijo apretando sus puños esperando el día en que ellos lleguen al rostro de su "mejor amigo_"― yo no sé qué hacer ahora, no quiero salir, no quiero hacer nada.

El solo se limitó a mirar el reloj y solo reacciono indiferente al ver la hora.

Takashi: Son las 7 de la mañana, es la Golden Week y me vale todo una mierda ―_ el joven solo procedió a levantarse de la cama ―_ es mejor que empiece a darme hábito de *_hikikomori_*.

Luego dicho esto solo se puso a observar su Playstation 3 y decidió encenderlo, lo jugaría después de 3 meses, el mismo se declara que no es del tipo al que le dedica mucho tiempo a los videojuegos, pero esta sería la excepción.

No tenía muchos juegos, así que solo agarró uno que le había regalado su pervertido amigo Morita, el será un depravado con respecto a espiar a las chicas de la escuela, hasta el punto de saber las medidas precisas, sus pasatiempos e imaginárselas en una situación completamente depravadas, pero definitivamente el nunca sería un traidor como lo fue Hisashi. Él lo afirma puesto él le contaba todo respecto a sus intereses y sus fetiches.

El vio el título del videojuego y con aburrimiento expresó:

Takashi: Assassin´s Creed II, emm bueno no espero mucho, pero solo he jugado los juegos que me vinieron con la consola, creo que los juegos de carreras no es lo único, vamos a probar a ver tal está, según Morita también aprendería un poco de historia ―_dijo con absoluto desinterés, luego prosiguió a sacar el disco del pack y lo colocó en la apertura para discos de la consola._

Takashi: ¿Que patético no? ―_expresó como si estuviera alguien más allí _― se follan a la mujer de mis sueños y lo único que hago es jugar un juego de un tipo que es un asesino ― _mencionó como queriéndose animar con su sarcasmo_.

Pasó el tiempo y a pesar que empezó torpemente debido a que no se acostumbraba a los controles, llego a fascinarle la época y la manera en que el protagonista "Ezio Auditore", se desplazaba con absoluta facilidad los edificios, peleaba con fluidez y sin miedo se lanzaba de lo más alto para aterrizar en un montón de paja, este protagonista sin lugar de dudas emocionó al depresivo Komuro.

Takashi: Creo que debo de cambiar mi perspectiva de los gamers ― _expresó con un pequeño deje de alegría ―_ es entretenido como el juego me hace olvidar un poco al menos.

Con el tiempo que pasaba el joven Komuro terminó por imaginarse a si mismo como el galante asesino peleando por la venganza de su familia, y se imaginó que estaba en la época del renacimiento italiano, que Rei era la damisela en peligro y que le clavaba las hojas gemelas a la yugular del villano quien era Hisashi.

El por un momento le interesó aprender artes marciales y saber el arte del desplazamiento libre o como lo llaman "parkour", el cuándo finalizo el juego, simplemente le dio por correr en su habitación y luego por toda la casa imitando los movimientos del asesino, así como movimientos de sigilo y subirse las escaleras fuera del barandal del mismo a pesar que estaba en shorts y sin playera, él tenía cierta sonrisa como si un niño travieso se tratara.

Después de unos minutos, Takashi se había disfrazado de Asesino (según el), el dichoso traje constaba de un una camisa roja con olanes, pantalones oscuros de mezclilla , también llevaba puesto unas botas altas negras de estilo gótico que llevaba cinturones con acabados cromados en ellos y para simular lo mas posible al traje del Asesino Florentino también se puso un impermeable de color blanco y con una capucha del mismo color solo que este llevaba detalles de color rojo con negro y se ató una toalla del lado izquierdo del impermeable, sintiéndose orgulloso del traje decidió preparar un escenario esperando simular con mas realismo las habilidades de Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Y por si fuera poco, el se había atado dos reglas de aluminio de 30 cm en cada brazo para tener su propia versión de las hojas gemelas ocultas.

Su hogar pese a que es modesto tiene bastante espacio entre el barandal de un extremo al otro de la planta alta, solo en medio se atraviesa las escaleras, pero el piso superior esta lo bastante alto como para que le llegase a estorbar en la loca hazaña que estaría dispuesto a hacer. Colocó el oso gigante de peluche favorito de su mamá en un extremo del barandal del segundo piso y el se ubicaría del lado que tiene un pequeño corredor para poder tener impulso al momento de saltar.

El tenia pensado saltar de un extremo al otro para poder agarrarse de la cornisa en la que se encontraba ubicado el peluche para después incrustarle la regla y posteriormente tirarlo hacia la planta baja como en el videojuego. El escenario era perfecto, la distancia entre barandales no era tanta y el corredor estaba despejado. Así que el sin miedo solo prosiguió:

Takashi: Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido…―_terminado de mencionar la famosa frase del credo de la hermandad, procedió a correr para después saltar e impulsarse del barandal y grito:_

Takashi: ¡REQUISCAT IN PACHEEE!―_el epitafio latino se escuchó en toda la casa._

Los vecinos y la gente que transitaba en las calles realizando sus rutinas matutinas de ejercicio después de escuchar el grito proveniente del hogar de los Komuro solo terminaron por asustarse puesto qué, se escuchó un potente ruido como si se hubiera caído un objeto pesado al suelo seguido del agudo sonido de muchos cristales u objetos romperse, para luego terminar con el característico sonido de la tapa de una lata rodar y terminar cayendo en su propio eje.

Una persona en particular se interesó por la inusual situación, puesto que los demás transeúntes poco les importo.

Esta persona del sexo masculino llevaba ropa deportiva (sudadera y pans y calzado para la ocasión), además de un listón blanco amarrado alrededor de su cabeza que tenia escrito "Voy a bajar de peso",y por último llevaba puestos unos lentes de marco negro. Este individuo de físico robusto tenia cabellos oscuros largos que incluso le llegaba a hacer un flequillo de cada lado de su rostro y también poseía ojos de color castaños. El estaba realizando una caminata de algunos kilómetros y en su caso buscando el anhelo de bajar de peso.

El joven procedió a ingresar a la propiedad y presionar el botón del timbre. Después unos breves segundo se escuchó por el parlante del timbre:

Takashi: ¿Quién es? ―_su expresión denotaba cansancio además de suspiros como queriéndose guardar el dolor que el mismo se buscó._

?: Amm hola, solo pasaba para asegurar si todo está en orden ―_expresó con preocupación ―_ solo estoy de paso, no quiero molestar.

Takashi: De hecho, me vendría bien una ayuda, emm como explicarlo, tengo atorado un jarrón en mi pie derecho y bueno emm un par de cristales incrustados en zonas de la espalda que no puedo alcanzar, y apenas intento moverme, yo ¡ITAI!.

?: Abra la puerta, voy a auxiliarlo de inmediato! ―_la expresión tenia connotación desesperada y muy preocupada._

Takashi: Esta bien ―_dicho esto se escuchó el característico sonido del timbre dando acceso a la residencia._

La persona cuando entró a la residencia se impresionó por la cantidad de desastre que había, muchos objetos quebrados en el recibidor además de ver a un Takashi agarrándose de la pared como queriendo evitar realizar un mínimo movimiento.

Takashi: Necesito ayuda!, creo que también tengo un pedazo de astilla atorado en mi trasero ―_expresó con temor y con algunas lágrimas como queriéndose reprimir por la enorme tontería que hizo._

?: Descuide, ahora mismo lo ayudaré ―_después de esto procedió a sostener al herido joven agarrándole de la cintura y ofreciéndole su hombro como apoyo ―_por cierto mi nombre es Kohta Hirano un gusto.

Takashi: También es un gusto, si no fuera por ti, creo que estaría en problemas porque no puedo moverme por más de un centímetro y luego sentir el ite, ite, ite ―_no terminó su frase puesto que lo sustituyó por la clásica onomatopeya del dolor japonés._

Kohta: Jejeje no se preocupe, ¿pero que estaba haciendo? ―_ expresó con duda al ver tan extraño atuendo que llevaba el herido joven._

Takashi: Intenté... ser un asesino ―_expresó con timidez y vergüenza ―_ jejeje.

Kohta: ¿ehh?―_solo alcanzó poner una cara de tener mas dudas y además de que le apareció la típica gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza debido a rara situación y por la poca casual respuesta._

El noble joven solo prosiguió a llevar al herido "asesino" a la sala del hogar pero en el trayecto:

Este será un día muy largo― _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con asombro se observaron el uno al otro y posteriormente_― Jajajajaja!―_comenzaron a reírse de la divertida y muy rara situación._

Este seria el inicio de una larga y bonita amistad...

* * *

><p><strong><em>BUENO AQUÍ LA DEJO, AUN FALTA MAS, LA CRISIS DE LA PANDEMIA ZOMBIE COMENZARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ADEMAS DE LA INTEGRACIÓN DE LA HERMOSA HEREDERA BUSUJIMA.<em>**

**_SAYA TENDRÁ PARTICIPACIÓN CON RESPECTO A LA SUPERACIÓN EMOCIONAL DE TAKASHI,JEJEJE PESE QUE ACTUÓ DE ASESINO AUN ESTA DEPRIMIDO, CLARO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO SE DISTRAJO UN POCO ADEMAS DE QUE CONOCIÓ A KOHTA, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS ELLOS SE APOYARAN MUTUAMENTE A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MINIGLOSARIO:<em>**

**_ *Hikikomori: Es la denominacion japonesa para aquellos que no salen de la casa, en casos extremos incluso de la habitacion, en terminos simples un antisocial._**

**_*Itai/ite: Exclamacion japonesa para dar a entender que esta sufriendo dolor o malestar._**

**_*Requiescat in Pace: Pronunciado "Requiescat in Pache, epitafio latino para expresar "Descanza en Paz"._**

**_Eso es todo, agradezco comentarios, esperando leer sus reacciones, consejos, etc... se despide Ozz Forerunner 92, les deseo un bonito día..Matta ne._**


	4. CAPITULO III: MI PRIMER AMIGO

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_REVIEWS: Me alegro que haya comentarios sobre lo gracioso que fue el capítulo anterior. Me imagino que muchos esperan que haga un capitulo serio, pero les menciono que este fic tendrá un poco de comedia y situaciones al estilo de Rito caídas locas-senpai de To-love-Ru también sucederán para Takashi y para Kohta. Con respecto a lo de la crisis zombie, supongo que la mayoría de los lectores no leyeron el review que dejé en un comentario resolviéndole las dudas a un "invitado". Bueno solo lo resumiré, la crisis avanzará poco a poco (accidentes, tratos políticos con Japón y USA, desarrollos químicos en laboratorios) conforme avance en los siguientes capítulos. Y no sé qué sucede, como que a la mayoría no les agradó mi historia, puesto que en mi cuenta veo cuantos leen mi historia y veo un declive, en el PROLOGO veo alrededor 219 lecturas, en capítulo 1 apenas 102, y recientemente en el capítulo 2 veo 45 lecturas. Como ya dije, no es el fanfic del año, pero espero mejorar para incrementar los números, lo hago para mejorar mi nivel de escritor y poder hacer más amena la historia para los que lo lean._**

**_Sean pacientes, porque aun ando descubriendo mi manera de escribir y expresar las situaciones lo más claro posible._**

**_Bueno no los entretengo más y que va la continuación….._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO III: "MI PRIMER AMIGO"<em>**

Kohta Hirano jamás hubiera creído que este inicio de vacaciones comenzaría de una manera muy extraña, bueno no era extraño proponerse bajar de peso, el al inicio del día tuvo la determinada decisión de volver su cuerpo saludable.

¿Porque lo hacia?, bueno, era cierto que quería estar saludable, pero también lo hacia para detener las burlas y las bromas respecto a su físico. En la academia Fujimi era un sitio en el cual el fenómeno denominado Bullying ocurría todos los días para el, jamás había descanso, por lo cual el siempre se aislaba lo mas posible de la sociedad estudiantil y por siguiente se convirtió en una persona antisocial. El veía como los jóvenes de su aula, acompañados incluso de las mujeres, se burlaban de lo "friki" que era.

El no mencionaba nada, solo se encerraba aun más en su mundo en el cual el deseaba que todos se tragasen sus palabras. Todos los días comenzaban con las bromas pesadas de Tsunoda, el típico estudiante con perfil de delincuente y abusador. Acompañado siempre de su pareja Yuuki Miku, la estudiante más sexy de la academia Fujimi según el había escuchado.

Los dos siempre se burlaban de su persona, Tsunoda con su pandilla se encargaban de hacerle la vida amarga, sometiéndolo a torturas físicas, como era golpearle el estómago solo para que vieran como le rebotaba la piel por el exceso de grasa en esa zona del cuerpo. La pandilla se encargó luego de hacerle el ya conocido *calzón chino*.

Después de la tortura física, seguía la psicológica. De eso se encargaba la insoportable Yuuki, ella y su séquito se encargaban de restregarle burlas con respecto a que el todavía no tenia novia y que sería un perdedor. Ademas se dieron el lujo de escribir blasfemias en la pizarra del aula de clases, tachándolo de pervertido y acosador.

Era realmente un infierno, debido a su aislamiento, no tenia amigos que lo defendiera, los demás compañeros de aula solo se reían de el solo para seguirle el juego de los abusadores.

Un día como cualquiera, el vió a la que el describió como su primer amor, una chica con el cabello con el curioso color rosa y que iba peinada en dos coletas.

No iba negar que tenía los mismos gustos que los demás, pues él también se le quedo mirándole pecho, puesto que se dio cuenta de las excelentes medidas que gozaba en esa parte de la anatomía, luego observó su redondeado trasero y finalmente sus piernas.

La identificó como Saya Takagi, la hija de un importante político.

En ese momento, ella inesperadamente se volteó con esos afilados ojos y ella gritó:

Saya: ¡QUE MIRAS GORDO APESTOSO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE NI TE ME ACERQUES SINO QUIERES QUE PATEE COMO EL BALÓN DE FÚTBOL QUE ERES!

Hubiera deseado que todos lo ignoraran como de costumbre, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Miku: Miren al gordo― y como si fuera una orden, todos voltearon a verlo― ni siquiera la presumida lo quiere, creo que ya se dio cuenta que va a morir virgen, jajaja ― nuevamente siguiéndole la corriente a la sexy mujer, todos la acompañaron a burlarse de igual modo.

El sólo observó como todo el mundo se puso en su contra y su primer amor solo seguía en su camino sin dar la vuelta, el creyó que ni siquiera merecía ese mérito.

Ese día él se había marchado temprano de la escuela y no asistió en toda la semana. Todo esto había ocurrido en la ultima semana de clases.

Cuando inicio las vacaciones el se propuso bajar de peso para poder darles una lección a todos los que le hicieron mucho daño y cuando salio de su hogar procedió a correr por todo el río para llegar hacia la zona de la ciudad de donde ocurrió el extraño incidente y fue al auxilio del implicado en el mismo.

*ACTUALIDAD*

Takashi: Así que también eres de la academia Fujimi, nunca te había visto― _expresó con dudas_― soy de primero del grupo 1.

Kohta: Yo soy del grupo 3― _dijo respondiendo con serenidad_― y creo que no me ves seguido debido a que casi todos los días en los recesos voy a la parte trasera de la escuela.

Takashi: Y ¿porqué?― _expresó con dudas nuevamente._

Kohta: Una larga historia pero digamos que ahí nadie me molesta, pero haciendo de lado el tema, me dices porqué querías imitar, ¿a un personaje de un videojuego?― _expresó el joven queriendo aclarar sus dudas._

Takashi: Es ridículo ¿verdad?― _dijo con vergüenza_― solo quería probarme a mi mismo, quería saber que tanto podía hacer con solo imaginármelo.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la sala del hogar, llevaban cerca de 20 minutos tratando las heridas de Takashi, no hubo problemas en retirarle los cristales de la espalda y la astilla, que por cierto ni tiene idea de cómo es que termino en su trasero, aunque eso no evito los gritos de Takashi.

Con respecto al jarrón, aun seguía atorado en la pierna derecha y debido a que trataron por todos los medios tratar de extraerlo de dicho miembro evitando tener que recurrir a la inminente decisión de tener que romperlo debido a que era un jarrón que el padre de Takashi lo compró en el extranjero y claro, era muy costoso.

Kohta: Bueno, por más que intentemos, tu pie no se ha aflojado lo suficiente― _expresó determinado_ ― aunque…

Takashi: ¿Aunque? ―_mencionó con duda_ ― ¿se te ocurrió una idea? ― _expresó con un poco de esperanza._

Kohta: ¿Tienes un poco de aceite y jabón en polvo?― _exclamó el joven de lentes con curiosidad._

Takashi: Pues el aceite lo hallaras en la cocina y jabón en polvo creo que había el baño― _exclamó resolviendo la duda un poco intrigado_― ¿se te ocurrió una idea?.

Kohta: Por supuesto, ¿dime dónde está tu cocina y tu baño?― _exclamó con un poco de entusiasmo._

Takashi: El baño está a lado derecho de las escaleras y la cocina está del lado izquierdo― _dijo con serenidad._

Kohta: ¡No te muevas!― _luego de contestarle al joven con el jarrón en la pierna derecha, procedió a correr hacia los lugares indicados._

Takashi: Como si tuviera elección―_ mencionó con algo sarcasmo en su expresión_― pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos cuando pudo observar al su salvador con un vaso grande lleno al parecer de jabón, pero se dio cuenta este escurría como baba.

Kohta: Listo, ahora extiende tu pie derecho― _exclamó en tono de orden._

Takashi: ¿Qué vas a hacerme?―_ mencionó con algo de temor_― ¿va a doler?

Kohta: Jajaja, no te preocupes solo pondré este jabón con aceite con el cual combine con un poco de agua, para hacer del jabón mas viscoso y resbaladizo― _expresó luego de la pequeña risa para evitar asustar al nervioso Komuro._

Takashi: Esta bien, creo en ti― _dijo con completa confianza hacia el joven con el vaso en la mano._

Despues de eso Kohta regó un poco de su liquido especial, derramando el liquido dentro del calzado, luego de eso, procedió a jalar del jarrón y Takashi hizo lo propio apoyándose del sillón y jalo su pierna.

Y sin mas de 5 segundos de esfuerzo el pie de Komuro salio de la bota, al hacer eso Kohta perdió el equilibrio , pero no soltó el jarrón, y termino cayéndose al suelo, la obra estaba hecha, el pie de Takashi estaba fuera, aunque el jarrón aún conservaba la bota dentro, estaba intacto, eso era mas que suficiente.

Takashi: ¡No lo puedo creer!― _exclamo con alegría_ ― mi pie esta intacta y el jarrón igual, te lo agradezco Hirano-san.

Kohta: Descuida, solo quise ayudarte de este problema ―_ expresó con una sonrisa genuina, mostrando su nobleza._

Takashi: No se como pagártelo, ¿deseas que te invite algo por el estilo?― _esperando una respuesta, el solo se levanto del sillón y le toco el hombro a Kohta._

Kohta: No te preocupes, solo te pido que me llames Kohta, Hirano-san es algo que no me acostumbro muy a menudo― _mencionó con confianza._

Takashi: Esta bien Kohta, ¿otra cosa?― _esperó la siguiente declaración del que consideró un noble joven._

Kohta: Amm, yo bueno, pensé que si te gustaría…― _expresó con dudas, nerviosismo y con algo de pena_ ― ser mi amigo.

Takashi: ¿De que hablas?, tu eres mi amigo desde el momento que viniste a ayudarme ―_ expresó poniéndole ambas manos en sus hombros y le sonrió de una manera humilde._

Kohta no asimilaba que al fin tenía un amigo, y por lo que pudo notar a primera vista, el era de esos verdaderos amigos que casi no los encuentras, de los que nunca hallarás en una situación normal solo en situaciones tan poco cuales, y de los que ellos conservan los sentimientos de mas de 100 personas.

Takashi: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te ocurre algo?― _expresó un poco preocupado debido a que el joven de lentes empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas._

Kohta: Nada, solo que tu eres mi primer amigo― _expresó en un susurro apenas audible, pero fue lo suficiente claro para Komuro_ ― que alegría.

Takashi solo procedió a darle un sincero abrazo y expresando con confianza el dijo:

Takashi: Llora lo que quieras, este dolor que has tenido, ya ha acabado Kohta ―_ le expresó con sinceridad_ ― terminó en el momento en el que me encontraste y ten por seguro que yo no te daré la espalda y estaré contigo como el amigo que siempre has querido, no se tu historia Kohta, pero me encantaría escucharla.

Kohta: Yo, yo―_ el joven victima del bullying solo se aferraba con mas fuerza al abrazo de Takashi_― gracias, muchas gracias Takashi.

Takashi: Tranquilo, vamos te invito una bebida ― _dijo con una sonrisa._

Kohta: Esta bien, y por cierto, gracias amigo ― _con una nueva luz en sus ojos, procedió a servirle de apoyo a joven cubierto de vendas en todo el abdomen._

Takashi: Para eso están los amigos― _dijo para después encaminarse a la cocina._

Abandonando el hogar de Takashi, que fue el punto de inicio de un fuerte lazo de amistad, nos centramos en la bahía de Tokonosu, específicamente en una isla que esta algo retirado de la ciudad, este sitio era el aeropuerto internacional de Tokonosu.

En la sala de espera se veía una gran cantidad de personas, algunas emocionadas esperando la hora de su viaje, otras estaban esperando su vuelo.

En una fila, que esta por abordar un avión, se pudo notar a dos ciertas personas, autores del mayor impacto emocional que sufrió un joven que confió en ellos. Su amor de la vida y su mejor amigo. Rei Miyamoto traía puesto un vestido de una pieza del tipo tropical de color naranja, tenia puesto un sombrero de paja y sandalias de color blanco.

Rei: Al fin, ya estaba irritada de esperar tanto por subir al avión― _expresó con enojo inflando sus mejillas haciendo una expresión adorable para su pareja._

Hisashi: Jaja, tranquila Rei, dentro de poco estaremos gozando de las playas de Okinawa ― _expresó sereno y con una sonrisa en el rostro_― además estaremos los dos solos como quisiste, ¿cierto?. Igou Hisashi llevaba puesto una camisa gris, con unos pantalones cortos a media rodilla a estilo de unas bermudas de color azul marino y calzado de color gris.

Rei: Tienes razón mi amor, como he querido estar contigo sin tener que escondernos― expresó con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Después de que respondiera, Rei procedió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Hisashi para proceder a besarle, este solo aceptó gustoso el gesto para también sellar el abrazo mutuo, rodándole la cintura a la fémina y responder al beso.

Mucha gente se incomodó, con la acción de la pareja, era muy mal visto en la sociedad japonesa, pero al parecer la gente comenzó a comprender que la adolescencia ya era mas abierta en estos temas, pero aun así no evitó el disgusto de personas mayores.

Así que solo procedieron a distraerse con cualquier cosa. Pero en eso la gente que estaba formada, se percato que había mucho susurro en los alrededores, esto era debido a que estaban poniendo atención a cierto punto.

Los integrantes de la fila en la que estaban la pareja de enamorados, que al parecer eran los únicos que no se percataron puesto aun seguían besándose, observaron cómo es que se abría la puerta para los que venían de regreso a la ciudad.

Observarón como salía de aquella puerta una absoluta belleza, una *Yamato Nadeshiko*, una mujer que al parecer marcaba elegancia en cada paso que daba.

Se veía tan jovial, y a la vez se percataba que dotaba de sabiduría puesto, se notaba una cierta brisa de humildad y honestidad.

Presentaba un color amatista en sus largos y sedosos cabellos, mostrando perfecto cuidado al mismo. También presentaba el rostro de una doncella de templo sagrado, y con sus ojos color de océano cristalino.

Vestía una blusa de color lavanda y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, su blusa estaba algo ceñida a su cuerpo, denotando perfectas proporciones en el área del abdomen, puesto que se notaba completamente dentro de las medidas correctas, su busto no era tan grande pero tampoco pequeño, era de una medida adecuada para acentuar más su bien trabajado torso.

También llevaba una falda de color amatista que estaba a medio de los muslos. La bella mujer presentaba largas y delineadas piernas, sin exceso de musculatura, pese a que se marcaba un exigente entrenamiento en ellas, no dejaban de verse seductoras, aparte esta doncella presentaba una perfecta retaguardia, firmes y redondas, era tal que a un cierto nivel era tentador tocarlas.

Sus manos se mostraban exquisitas, con sus uñas pintadas de un color lavanda claro, al parecer todos los hombres que estaban sorprendidos, deseaban ser tocados por esas manos.

De esta manera, es como se podía escribir a esta exquisita fémina. Ademas de esto, ella llevaba su *Bokken* en la espalda que esta llevaba sujetando con el brazo derecho.

Todas las personas impactadas, creyeron que era una actriz, cantante, modelo o la heredera de alguna realeza debido a su sexy silueta que ella mostraba.

Pero definitivamente era la heredera del dojo y del maestro Busujima.

Se presenta, la actual campeona del Kendo Nacional, y estudiante del segundo grado de la academia Fujimi: Saeko Busujima.

Saeko: Al fin regresé, creo que ya merezco un poco de descanso, este torneo fue difícil, pero no imposible ―_procedió a observar la medalla de oro puro que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta._

Saeko: Solo espero, que mi padre no me imponga más deberes, al fin y al cabo soy una mujer, jeje ―_con una sonrisa prosiguió a salir del aeropuerto._

La bella señorita, dentro de sus pensamientos, no se percataba de la cantidad de miradas sonrojadas y los suspiros de muchos hombres que ella les robaba, y por supuesto, además obtenía las miradas de envidia de muchas mujeres.

Saeko se subió al primer taxi que estaba fuera del lobby del aeropuerto y este se marchó a su destino.

En el trayecto, Saeko estaba absorta viendo el paisaje del mar, cuando el taxi cruzaba el puente que se conectaba hacia la ciudad, se escuchó en la radio:

"Son las 9 am y les presentamos este boletín especial, se reportan ciertos accidentes inexplicables en una zonas rurales en los alrededores de Tokonosu, además le traemos en exclusiva la entrevista de el Presidente de USA con el Primer Ministro de Japón, al parecer quieren llegar a un acuerdo para llevar a cabo una alianza en pos a la ciencia y en el desarrollo de medicinas para volver más fuerte el sistema inmunológico del ser humano y así evitar mas enfermedades, esto y más, no se despeguen de esta difusora de información de Tokonosu…."

* * *

><p><strong>AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO Y PUES ESPERO NO PERDER EL BRILLO DE LA HISTORIA, Y MAS QUE NADA ESPERO HACER LO MEJOR PARA PONER INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA.<strong>

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, EN ESPERA DE COMENTARIOS DE LA HISTORIA O CONSEJOS.**

**CON RESPECTO A MI FIC QUE QUERÍA HACER DE AKAME GA KILL…CREO QUE YA NO LO HARÉ, O NECESITARE MAS TIEMPO PARA MEDITAR Y PENSAR BIEN….SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE EL SHAMBALA DE SHURA, TENIA LA FUNCIÓN CASI COMO EL JUTSU DEL CUARTO HOKAGE -_-¨….HABER QUE SE ME OCURRE.**

**BUENO SE DESPIDE OZZ FURERUNNER 92.**

* * *

><p><strong>MINIGLOSARIO:<strong>

***BOKKEN: ESPADA DE MADERA, HECHA A BASE DE BAMBÚ.**

***YAMATO NADESHIKO: EN SI, ES EL ESTEREOTIPO DE LA MUJER JAPONESA PERFECTA. EN OTRAS PALABRAS UNA DONCELLA.**

***CALZÓN CHINO:CREO QUE TODOS SABEN QUE ES, POR SI NO, TE ESTIRAN LA ROMPA INTERIOR, PROVOCANDO DOLOR EN LA ENTREPIERNA.**


	5. CAPITULO IV: LA HEREDERA BUSUJIMA

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_REVIEWS: Agradezco los comentarios de los "Invitados", de eudog, de AnarKista13 y de EL ASAKURA MAYOR, puesto que son de los que comentan y me brindan una perspectiva de otro ángulo de la historia. Al fin apareció Saeko, en este capítulo se narrará un poco su historia, por su parte Saya tendrá un poco lo suyo. Con respecto a Takashi ya, él tuvo un poco de confianza al conocer a Kohta, pero dentro de poco, ellos compartirán un poco de sus historias y experiencias, ahí Kohta le comentará del uso de armas y tácticas militares, mejor no spoileo y mejor sigan la historia._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV: "LA HEREDERA BUSUJIMA"<strong>

Saeko Busujima se caracteriza por ser una señorita honorable, digna de mención con respetable reputación, la hija del maestro Busujima se caracteriza por poseer una personalidad seria, solitaria y por su inquebrantable orgullo. Pero a pesar de todo ella tiene un lado amable.

Los Busujima son una familia con linaje en el arte de la espada, son tradicionalistas y son respetuosos con temas relacionados al honor.

Saeko es una joven adolescente de 17 años, posee el cabello largo y lacio de un color amatista, se caracteriza por tener tres mechones de cabello en su rostro, uno en su frente que tiene forma triangular que por poco le llega a la nariz, y los otros dos en cada mejilla.

Su rostro, bellamente destacable por sus ojos de color azul celeste, nariz respingada y labios seductores. Por parte de su físico, no posee un tamaño exagerado de pechos, pero si son considerablemente grandes (copa D) que encaja perfectamente con su delgada cintura y sus sensuales caderas. Sus piernas increíblemente entalladas por la sorprendente resistencia que ha adquirido en sus entrenamientos, por lo que dan lugar unas poderosas oscilaciones con su bokken.

Debido a sus hermosas piernas y a su constante entrenamiento en ellas, ella goza de una altura que no tienen muchas mujeres japonesas, precisamente de 170 cm.

*En la actualidad―09:30 am*

Saeko le tomó cerca de media hora en llegar a su residencia, la cual era extensa, puesto que tenía cerca de 5 edificios de un piso que se interconectan entre sí, uno de ellos era el dojo de la familia, además poseen un jardín principal con un gran estanque.

Ingresó por la puerta principal que era de cedro y con detalles dorados y con los "kanjis" del respectivo nombre Busujima.

Ella se dirigió al edificio principal y se dirigió a su habitación ubicado al fondo del largo pasillo. Una vez dentro, procedió a desvestirse para después ingresar a su baño personal. Después de 15 minutos, ella salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desde la altura del pecho hasta sus muslos. Mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla; tomó asiento en su cama y solo se dedicó a frotar la toalla contra su cabello, en un determinado momento sacó un secador de pelo de un estante que estaba a lado de su cama y procedió a encenderlo para después dirigir el aire caliente desde su cabeza hacia cada parte de su extenso y lacio cabello.

Una vez seco; tomo un listón blanco ,del mismo estante de dónde sacó el secador, y se lo ató en una coleta alta haciendo que su cabello adopte el look de cola de caballo.

Saeko: Qué relajante fue la ducha ―_expresó con un deje de satisfacción, para después ubicarse enfrente de su espejo de cuerpo completo y posteriormente quitarse la toalla quedando completamente desnuda ―_ debo admitir que ya no soy una niña.

Saeko se estuvo observando alrededor de 2 minutos, vio su cuerpo entero; su color de piel era levemente pálido, dándole un toque atractivo de una mujer de belleza natural; prosiguió a tocarse los hombros cruzando sus brazos a mitad de su pecho, después deslizó sus manos desde los hombros hasta sus codos, ella se percató de lo suave y tersa que era su piel; posteriormente dirigió su vista de su rostro hacia sus senos; observó lo firmes y bien proporcionados que están, también observó la zona de sus pezones; que estaban coloreadas de un tono rosa crema encajando perfectamente con el tono pálido que poseía su cuerpo.

Ella con una sonrisa admitía estar orgullosa del tamaño así que posteriormente recorrió su vista hacia su abdomen; ella colocó sus manos en su cintura y pudo ver que su vientre era plano y curvilíneo de los costados. Luego le llamó la atención su sexo; se detuvo a observar la textura del vello púbico, era muy escasa la cantidad de vello que poseía en esa área en particular; pese a ser lampiña de las axilas y de los brazos, su cuerpo solo pudo generar un mínima cantidad de hebras muy finas en su pelvis, esto no la molestó de algún modo. Finalmente dio por terminado su inspección cuando se observó sus piernas admirando la resistencia y lo bien definidas que estaban; su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado, sin ningún tipo de arruga o cicatriz .En simples términos: Su cuerpo era perfecto.

Luego de su inspección personal, se procedió a vestir, se puso una atractiva lencería de color blanco, para después ponerse una blusa con tirantes de color azul con bordes blancos. Se colocó unos pantalones de mezclilla de color blanco y para finalizar se puso botas altas de cuero negro. Posteriormente se dirigió a un estante en el que se encontraban sus perfumes y uno que otro cosmético. No le gustaba maquillarse mucho puesto que no le agrada la vanidad; no quiere ser una más de las mujeres de las que están inmersas en este aspecto, así que solo se puso rimel en sus pestañas para acentuar aun mas sus ojos celestes y un brillo labial de un leve tono rosado para contrastar con su bello rostro. Finalmente se roció un poco de fragancia lavanda en su cuello y un par de toques en su blusa.

Debido a las bajas temperaturas por la humedad de la lluvia del día anterior, se volvió a colocar su chaqueta de cuero negro que usaba con anterioridad y prosiguió a dirigirse a la sala principal.

Saeko: Al parecer mi padre no está ―_al mencionar eso un sirvienta de la familia apareció y prosiguió a dialogar con la hermosa heredera._

Sirvienta: Ohh, Saeko-"ojousama" que se le ofrece ―_la sirvienta expresó en un tono servicial y respetuoso―_ si se lo pregunta el maestro Busujima salió a atender una situación que surgió de improvisto―_manteniendo el mismo tono solo esperó la respuesta de la joven._

Saeko: Tendrá que ver con los asuntos del señor Takagi―_dijo de una manera que al parecer era algo de todos los días―_No me extraña que mi padre ni siquiera se haya tomado la molestia de ir a recogerme al aeropuerto.

La sirvienta notó algo de enojo en su expresión, ella misma se daba cuenta que pese que era una digna sucesora del linaje Busujima, la hija del maestro esperaba una cierta bienvenida del mismo.

Saeko: Ok, gracias por notificarme de la ausencia de mi padre, ahora si me disculpas saldré a pasear un poco, necesito despejarme de las presiones que tuve en el torneo―_expresó con decepción y con cierta tristeza._

Saeko solo procedió a caminar para retirarse de la sala, dejando preocupada a la sirvienta.

Sievienta: ojou-sama―_ expresó con cierta preocupación, pese a que tenían más o menos la misma edad, sintió un poco de tristeza por la joven, indudablemente ella se percató que la orgullosa y seria Busujima buscaba el cariño de su padre._

Saeko al salir de su hogar, solo caminó por la ruta que la dirigía al parque, en lo que se mantuvo caminando se dedicó a recordar un poco en el transcurso de lo que ha sido su vida.

**Su infancia estuvo marcada por la pérdida de su madre, de ahí perdió un poco de la vivaz y alegre personalidad de la que se caracteriza un niño.**

**Cruzo por arduas horas de entrenamiento debido a las exigencias de su padre, instruyéndola estrictamente para que se convirtiera en una digna heredera. No solo se le educó en las artes marciales, también se le instruyó disciplina y modales que debe ejercer como miembro de la alta sociedad; debido a que la familia Busujima posee lazos con poderosas familias de igual magnitud, era obvio que Saeko debía de mostrar el honor de ser heredera y futura sucesora del linaje Busujima.**

**¿Pretendientes?, claro que había y muchos, en la academia Fujimi era alguien que fue reconocida de inmediato, es verdad que muchos consideran a Yuuki Miku como la chica más sexy, SOLAMENTE, cuando Saeko está ausente de la academia Fujimi debido a los constantes tratados políticos que ejerce la familia Busujima en la que era obligatorio que se encontrara presente el maestro y su sucesora. **

**La verdadera chica más sexy de la academia Fujimi es sin lugar a dudas Saeko Busujima.**

**Debido a las constantes confesiones de algunos compañeros que toman el valor de declararse, a Saeko se le hace tedioso los días en las que asiste a la academia. Ella los rechazaba con amabilidad, comentándoles que ella no es la correcta y que algún día encontraran a la elegida. Después de eso solamente se retiraba sin siquiera sentir pena por el joven que terminaban con la mano extendida ofreciéndole alguna flor o chocolates. Algunos hasta terminaban llorando.**

**Ella pese a que también deseaba sentir el sentimiento del amor, se percataba no encontraba a alguien digno para que sea su novio. Ella llegó a sentir amor por un joven que era noble, sincero y un experto en karate. Ella sentía que era el correcto para que fuera su novio. **

**Investigó un poco por medio de sus pupilos del club de Kendo y descubrió que era un alumno de nuevo ingreso. Se llamaba Igou Hisashi, al parecer los compañeros de clases se expresaban muy bien de él, ni hablar de las mujeres.**

**Un día dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos, se dispuso a seguirlo y espero para que este se encontrara solo, pero se le dificultaba un poco debido a que casi nunca se alejaba de un joven que al parecer era su mejor amigo.**

**A ella no le importó en lo más mínimo quien era ese joven puesto que los comentarios que escuchaba de él, era de desaprobación y solo describían que era un holgazán, un apestado, un chico que se salía de clases sin importarle los regaños de los profesores, en términos simples un vago. **

**A ella poco le importó si el amigo de Hisashi era un vago, puesto que son personas que no tienen honor y no representan una buena imagen, lo que le interesaba era saber todo al respecto del joven de quién se enamoró, lo llegó considerar como un buen prospecto para seguir el legado de la espada de su familia.**

**Cuando al fin se alejó de ese joven holgazán, descubrió la oportunidad perfecta puesto que se hallaba solo y se dirigía a la parte trasera de la academia, donde casi nadie caminaba por los alrededores, siguió caminando sin hacer ruido y cuando se acercó a la parte trasera, lamentablemente descubrió al joven besándose con alguien, se trataba de Rei Miyamoto, Saeko reconoció muy bien a la destacada miembro del club de soujutsu.**

**Ella sintió un poco de tristeza, puesto que notó la manera en la que mostraban afecto casi con desesperación y después de eso, solo observó como los dos se dirigieron a la bodega abandonada de la escuela. Ella sacó conclusiones de manera instantánea de que es lo que harían, solo se retiro del lugar sintiéndose triste y decepcionada. En ese mismo día se había marchado hacia Osaka, dónde se celebró el torneo de Kendo Nacional.**

*ACTUALIDAD*

Saeko: Ya han pasado dos semanas, desde ese día―_suspiró con tristeza―_ creo que es el karma, después de todo, en ese momento sentí lo que es un rechazo de la peor manera.

Habiendo llegando al parque, que por el momento se hallaba casi sin personas, ella solo se sentó en una de las bancas que había alrededor del gran árbol ubicado en medio del parque. No tenía idea del porqué había llegado ahí, pero la verdad, es que se sentía agobiada por la vida que llevaba, las obligaciones que debía cumplir, el honor que tenía que trasmitir a su familia y por su mala fortuna en el amor.

Saeko: Ya estoy harta, me niego a seguir con este estilo de vida tan monótona―_expresó con derrota dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo―_ ojalá me llegara una señal que me haga tener que cambiar esta vida.

Y como si fuera un deseo, una pequeña brisa de aire de fuerza moderada atravesó el parque, aunque fue un instante, fue lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer caer una manzana del gran árbol.

Ella creyendo que podría ser una señal se dirigió a recogerla, al momento de recoger la manzana, se percato que había tirado algo entre el césped aun encharcado y las raíces del árbol.

Saeko: ¿Qué es esto?―_dijo con curiosidad―_¿es una identificación?, es de la academia Fujimi―_expresó con algo de asombro._

Cuando dirigió su vista a la foto de la identificación, ella abrió aún mas sus ojos expresando genuino asombro.

Saeko: El vago―_pensó al reconocer el dueño de la identificación._

Saeko: Takashi Komuro, asi que así se llama el amigo de Hisashi―_ dijo como si hubiese descubierto un secreto._

Saeko: Por muy holgazán sea este tipo, yo debo regresar las cosas a sus dueños, no después de todo fui educada bajo el principio "sino es mio, es de alguien más"―_expresó la regla base de los japoneses mostrando una sonrisa amable._

Saeko: Veamos la dirección es...¡vaya!, esta algo retirado su hogar, bueno que más da, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, pero también quiero comprobar si todos los comentarios acerca de él son ciertos―_expresó con determinación y mostrando una humilde sonris__a―_ no puedo juzgar una persona sin haberla conocido antes, admito que fue un error mío darle la razón a los chismes de los demás sin siquiera haber cruzado palabras con él.

Después de eso Saeko se retiró del parque para dirigirse al hogar de Takashi Komuro.

*MIENTRAS TANTO―HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA KOMURO*

Takashi: ¡No lo creo!, ¡¿porque no buscaste ayuda Kohta?!―_mostrando incredulidad en su rostro y en su tono de voz._

Kohta: Yo tenía miedo, además de que no tenía a quien recurrir―_dijo con timidez y con cierta tristeza―_ incluso los profesores no me creían.

Takashi: ¡Ese Tsonoda!, ahora tengo unas ganas de partirle la cara, el y su asquerosa pandilla; aunque no pueda golpear a Miku, si le podría gastarle una broma que podría acabar con su reputación de ser la chica más sexy de la academia Fujimi―_se expresó determinante a cumplir con sus amenazas― _descuida Kohta, una vez regresemos a clases, eso será lo primero que hare.

Kohta: Ehh, gracias Takashi―_dijo con felicidad, al fin tenia a alguien que lo protegería y no lo dejaría solo―_ por cierto, ¿no que la chica más sexy de la academia Fujimi, era Saeko Busujima-senpai?―_comentó con cierta duda._

Takashi: ¿Cómo dices?, ¿quién es Saeko Busujima?―_mencionó confundido― _no había escuchado algo de ella.

La expresión de Kohta era graciosa, se encontraba completamente blanco de pies a cabeza (como si se hubiera asustado de un fantasma), con los lentes empañados y su boca estaba tan abierta que parecía que iba a quebrarse la mandíbula.

Takashi: Kohta, ¿qué te sucede?―_expresó confundido por la reacción de su nuevo amigo―_oye, Kohta reacciona.

Kohta regresó a la normalidad, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar de los hombros a Takashi y a vociferar a todo pulmón...

Kohta: ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES QUIEN ES SAEKO BUSUJIMA-SENPAI?!

Takashi: Kohta baja la voz―_dijo cubriéndose los oídos―_ y que tan importante es que no sepa quién es esa Saeko Busujima.

Kohta: Takashi, créeme, jamás había escuchado una pendejada más grande que la que me estas diciendo―_dijo con asombro ante la ingenuidad de su primer amigo―_ es un sacrilegio lo que dices.

Takashi: Ohh, perdón si esa tal Saeko es la emperatriz o reina de Fujimi, pero que desconozco del tema, porque solo tengo ojos para Rei―_al mencionarla, solamente se quedó petrificado y dejo de reaccionar. Pese a que llegó a considerar ya muerto los sucesos del día anterior, el mencionar a Rei le llegó de golpe lo que había estado tratando de ignorar y olvidar._

Kohta se percató de esto, y temeroso, solo dijo:

Kohta: ¿Qué te pasa?, Takashi reacciona―_mencionó asustado, debido a la repentina actitud sin vida de Takashi._

Takashi solamente se sentó en la silla del comedor en la que se encontraban desayunando.

Kohta: ¿Takashi?―_en eso comenzó a sonar el timbre, viendo que este aun no reaccionaba, prosiguió a dirigirse a la bocina con el botón para responder a la visita que estaba esperando respuesta._

Kohta: Si, diga ―_solo se dedicó a esperar respuesta del visitante._

?: Ah hola, ¿Se encuentra Komuro?―_la voz se notó joven y masculina._

Kohta: ¿Quién es?―_ respondió en espera de la respuesta._

?: Soy Morita, soy compañero de clase de Komuro―_expresó alegremente._

Kohta: Espere un segundo―_dijo para después dirigirse a la entrada del hogar y posteriormente abrir la puerta._

Ahí se hallaba parado un joven de cabellera rubia el cual tenia fijado la parte media de esta levantándolo en leves puntas y ademas poseía los ojos de color avellana. Venía vestido con un chaqueta de algodón de color café; el cual se hallaba abierto del cierre principal mostrando una camisa verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla de color café y tenia de calzado unos converse's verdes.

Morita: Hola, ¿Quién es usted?―_mencionó esperando respuesta._

Kohta: Soy Kohta Hirano, un amigo de Takashi.

Morita: ¡Ohh!, vaya un gusto no te había conocido antes―_expresó con entusiasmo_― por cierto ¿dónde esta Komuro?.

Kohta: Él se encuentra en la cocina, pero algo le sucedió―_le expresó preocupado al joven._

Morita: ¿Qué le sucedió?―_dijo confundido para después ingresar a la propiedad―_ ¡¿pero más bien que sucedió aquí?!― _se expresó aún más asombrado por el desastre que estaba presente en el recibidor y en las escaleras._

Kohta: Luego te explico, ¡hay que ayudar a Takashi!―_dijo para proceder a dirigirse a la cocina._

Morita: Espera, no soy el único que vino aquí―_ al decir eso, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta_

Una segunda persona ingresó al hogar de Takashi. Este era de cabellos rojos largos hasta la altura de su mentón. Parecía un criminal, puesto que trae dos aretes de oro en su oreja izquierda, varios anillos del mismo tono brillante en sus dedos, además de un cigarro en la boca.

Estaba vestido con el estereotipo de un motociclista rebelde; chaqueta de cuero con un grabado de calavera en llamas en la espalda, camisa de algodón negro, pantalones y botas de cuero. Y por supuesto, lentes de sol oscuros.

Morita: ¿Pudiste estacionar la motocicleta, Imamura?

Imamura: Claro, no te preocupes―_al termino de su expresión, prosiguió a retirar el cigarro de su boca para exhalar el tabaco―_pero aun me debes las fotos de Shizuka-sensei y Kyoko-sensei, para mí las mujeres mayores son lo mejor.

Imamura se retiró los lentes de su rostro, para después observar el desastre en la que se hallaba el recibidor de la casa de Takashi.

Imamura: ¿Que mierdas pasó aquí?―_casi vociferó en un tono alto―_ no creí que Komuro hiciera fiestas de esta magnitud; desde que vi "Proyecto X", realmente he querido volverme imbécil de tanto licor y drogas como los protagonistas de esa película.

Morita: Jejeje, lo que digas Imamura―_dijo algo nervioso―_ bueno vayamos dónde se encuentra Komuro―_mencionó__ para después dirigir su atención a Kohta._

Kohta: Ok, el está…―_no llegó a terminar bien su dialogo, puesto que se escuchó un fuerte ruido de la cocina._

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, al llegar ahí se sorprendieron al hallar un Takashi tirado en el suelo.

Kohta: ¡Takashi!

Morita: ¡Komuro!

Los dos expresaron con temor, por su parte, Imamura no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, solo dio una ultima calada a su cigarro antes tirarlo al suelo, y pisarlo para apagar el fuego completamente, luego de eso exhaló el tabaco y expreso:

Imamura: Esto no pasaría, si a él también le gustaran las mujeres mayores…

* * *

><p><strong>AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, INGRESARON A LA HISTORIA MORITA E IMAMURA…. DOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA…SI NO SE ACUERDAN, SON LOS QUE SALEN EN EL ESPECIAL 3…AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK:<strong> **_ .co/manga/high_school_of_the_dead/c22. _**

**ESTOS DOS EXPLICARAN SU PRESENCIA EN LA RESIDENCIA DE TAKASHI EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SAEKO SE DIRIGE HACIA AHÍ TAMBIÉN Y SAYA, BUENO AUN NO SE DECIDE QUE PONER PARA SEDUCIR A SU TAKASHI, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE PARA ELLA, SE REENCONTRARA CON KOHTA Y AHÍ SE LE PUEDE ARRUINAR SU PLAN PARA CONSEGUIR SU FINAL FELIZ...**

**AGRADECERÉ**** MAS SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS O CONSEJOS, NO OLVIDEN APOYAR LA HISTORIA Y SI PUEDEN COMPARTEN EL FIC CON AQUELLOS QUE AUN ESPERAN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME O EL CAPITULO 31 DEL MANGA DE HOTD…SABEMOS QUE SERA ETERNA LA ESPERA DEBIDO A LOS CONSTANTES PLEITOS ENTRE LOS HERMANOS SAITO…. -_-''**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO….CON RESPECTO A OTRO FIC,,,HARÉ UNO DE FAIRY TAIL…EN ESTA HISTORIA NATSU NO DESPERDICIÓ LOS 3 MESES DE ENTRENAMIENTO PARA EL TORNEO DE LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS, MIENTRAS QUE LUCY Y LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN FESTEJANDO CON LOS ESPÍRITUS ESTELARES, NATSU SE ENCONTRARA CON SU MAYOR ENEMIGO OFRECIÉNDOLE ENTRENARLO PARA QUE EN EL FUTURO NATSU LO MATE…YA SABEN DE QUIÉN HABLO…¿VERDAD?...**

* * *

><p><strong>MINI GLOSARIO:<strong>

**"OJOUSAMA": Es la forma de referirse a las hijas de grandes familias o a las señoritas de la alta sociedad.**

**"KANJI": Forma de escritura japonés, legado por parte de los chinos, se caracteriza por ser un solo símbolo, que puede significar hasta 3 cosas a las vez.**

SE DESPIDE OZZ FURERUNNER 92...HASTA EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO n_n


	6. CAPÍTULO V: MI DECISIÓN Parte 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_Ahora ahorraré un poco más las palabras y dirigiré mi atención a la trama, en lugar de estar describiendo las cosas...disculpa por si va lento la trama, solo les digo que el siguiente capitulo, sera el ultimo en cuestiones de descripciones y narraciones exageradas...por que de ahí empezará el entrenamiento de fortalezas individuales...solo les adelantaré que Souichiro Takagi influirá en el cambio de personalidad de Takashi...solo esperen y sean pacientes.._**

* * *

><p><strong>*ANTERIORMENTE*<strong>

Kohta: ¡Takashi!

Morita: ¡Komuro!

Los dos expresaron con temor, por su parte, Imamura no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, solo dio una ultima calada a su cigarro antes tirarlo al suelo, y pisarlo para apagar el fuego completamente, luego de eso exhaló el tabaco y expreso:

Imamura: Esto no pasaría, si a él también le gustaran las mujeres mayores…

**CAPÍTULO V: MI DECISIÓN Parte 1**

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos después de que Takashi Komuro colapsó prematuramente, el trió de jóvenes se encargaron de llevar a Komuro a su habitación para que pudiera descansar. Se había desmayado por no haber dormido mucho y por un impacto emocional según diagnosticaba Imamura, Hirano y Morita estaban impresionados que el rebelde y delincuente joven tuviera conocimientos médicos.

Kohta: ¿Como sabias que Takashi tenia daños emocionales?―_preguntó asombrado al pelirrojo._

Imamura: Pues sé algo de Iridiología, es un método para diagnosticar el estado físico y mental del paciente con solo observar sus ojos, más específicamente el iris―_explicaba mientras abría el ojo izquierdo de Komuro con su mano izquierda y con una pequeña lámpara que tenia en su otra mano procedía a revisarle una vez mas su iris._

Morita: Y ¿como es que sabes de esto?, creí que odiabas estudiar―_interrogó el rubio al susodicho._

Imamura: Y realmente odio estudiar, pero mi abuelo me encadenaba a una silla y me obligaba a leer libros médicos incluyendo un poco de medicina alternativa―_exclamó con algo de fastidio._

Kohta: Pero antes que nada, ¿porque Takashi tiene un daño psicológico?―_dijo con dudas_― todo parecía normal, hasta que mencionó el nombre de "Rei".

Cuando mencionó el nombre de Rei, el pelirrojo y el rubio se miraron entre sí con absoluta seriedad, dando a entender que para ellos todo estaba absolutamente claro.

Morita: Entonces, ¿los encontró?―_preguntó con un tono intrigante hacia su compañero vestido de motociclista rebelde._

Imamura: Mis sospechas eran las correctas después de todo, a eso se debe su daño psicológico―_dijo con un tono despreocupado._

Morita: Yo no creí que Igou fuera un miserable―_mencionó con algo de furia en su rostro._

Kohta: ¿A que se refieren?, digan lo que sepan porque quiero saber porque Takashi reaccionó de esta manera― _se notaba su preocupación._

Imamura: Que Morita te explique, yo no soy bueno en contar historias largas―_dijo para posteriormente sentarse en un sillón a lado de la cama de Takashi._

Morita: Como verás Hirano-kun, me imagino que conoces Hisashi Igou y a Rei Miyamoto ¿cierto?―_dijo en un tono interrogante._

Kohta: Si, los conozco...son muy populares, tengo entendido que Igou es tan popular que incluso escuché rumores de que Busujima-senpai estaba interesada en él―_mencionó detalladamente_― por parte de Rei Miyamoto, bueno... dicen que es tan atractiva hasta el punto que la consideran una modelo y que su belleza está a la par de Busujima-senpai y Yuuki Miku.

Morita: Es correcto, pero el punto es que me imagino que no sabes que tienen que ver esos dos con Komuro―_dijo haciendo una pausa, para explicarle todo lo más breve posible._

Kohta: Ahora estoy más intrigado, no sabia que Takashi los conociera―_dijo con un tono de curiosidad._

Morita: Verás, Komuro había conocido a Rei desde que iban al jardín de niños, pero ellos hicieron una promesa...el cual consistía en que ellos se casarían cuando fueran adultos, Rei era muy cariñosa con Komuro hasta el punto de abrazarlo y mimarlo...Los dos eran felices, parecía que realmente iban a cumplir su promesa, pero lamentablemente desde antes de que iniciará este periodo escolar, esta promesa se fue a la basura.

Kohta escuchaba con absoluto interés la historia que contaba el rubio, por su parte Imamura hacia lo mismo solo que éste estaba jugando con su encendedor...encendiendo y apagando la flama de dicho dispositivo.

Morita: No conozco muchos detalles, pero al parecer Miyamoto se distanció de Komuro por un problema que tuvo su papá, y cada vez que Komuro trataba de hablar con Miyamoto, ella solo se alejaba.

Imamura: Aqui va mi parte favorita―_dijo con una sonrisa._

Kohta: ¿?―_solo generó mas intriga en Hirano el comentario de este._

Morita: Imamura, por favor guarda silencio ¿quieres?―_dijo este regañando la actitud del pelirrojo._

Imamura: Esta bien, solo continua―_dijo con una sonrisa un poco macabra._

Morita: Como te decía, el problema surgió cuando apareció Igou, al parecer Miyamoto y el congeniaron muy bien...eventualmente ellos empezaron a verse después de clases―_dijo el rubio preocupando aun más a Hirano_.

Kohta: ¿Ellos...?―_dijo como ya conociendo la respuesta._

Morita: Si Hirano-kun, de esas salidas en secreto Takashi los descubrió paseándose tomados de las manos, ademas de que los sorprendió saliendo de varios lugares juntos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta―_dijo en un tono triste._

Kohta: ¿Pero no acaso Miyamoto-san le había prometido permanecer juntos?―_dijo preocupado_― a pesar que fue una promesa de niños, esa no es la manera de decirle a Takashi que no cumpliría, una promesa es una promesa.

Morita: Tienes razón Hirano-kun, y pues personalmente comprobé cómo se comporta Miyamoto con Komuro, ella lo trata muy mal pese a que él no le hace ni dice nada, muy al contrario de Igou que lo trata como si fuera su adonis...esa Miyamoto besa el suelo que pisa Igou por lo que pude ver esa vez.

Kohta: Miyamoto es muy mala persona―_mencionó en un tono despectivo._

Morita: No sé realmente por que se desahoga con él, porque Komuro es de las personas que haría de todo por las personas que quiere...y esto es algo que definitivamente aun no se ha dado cuenta Miyamoto por estar cegada por Igou―_dijo el rubio._

Kohta: Pobre Takashi, él no se merece esto...él realmente es una persona que piensa en los demás cómo lo fue conmigo―_dijo triste el joven de lentes._

Imamura: Y eso...no es lo peor―_dijo en un tono de suspenso a la situación._

Kohta: ¿Qué?―_exclamó con intriga._

Imamura: Buena historia Morita, pero me temo que ahora es mi turno de contar lo que sucedió ayer―_dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona._

Morita: Por favor no te excedas en los detalles―_el rubio se notaba nervioso._

Imamura: Bueno, es más que un hecho que esos dos son pareja...pero lo que no sabes es que tan profundo ha ido la relación de estos―_dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de jugar con su encendedor._

Kohta: ¡Que sucedió!―_exclamó impaciente por el relato que tanto se mantenía en misterio._

Imamura: Pues como no soy bueno para relatar historias, solo te diré lo que yo observé―_hizo una pausa y luego guardó su encendedor en un bolsillo de su pantalón._

Imamura: Pues, yo como siempre me salté las clases y me fui a la parte trasera de la escuela un rato para fumar un cigarrillo, todo estaba tranquilo para mi hasta que escuché unas risas y me asomé y vi a esos dos entrando al gimnasio― _el pelirrojo prosiguió su relato_―a mí, honestamente no me interesaba que iban a hacer, pero dos curiosidades me llamaron la atención: Primero, ¿qué hacían dos alumnos con prestigio en la escuela saltándose las clases? y Segundo era Viernes, no hay actividades deportivas en ese día, entonces ¿porqué iban al gimnasio cuando no había nadie ahí?...

Kohta, ya suponía a que iba el relato del pelirrojo.

Imamura: Así que para variar los seguí, jamás me imaginé la sorpresa que iba a descubrir...―_el suspenso era obvio en el rostro del chico con lentes_―cuando llegué al gimnasio no los había encontrado ni en las canchas ni en las gradas, aun así, decidí adentrarme más a fondo cuando me percaté que las puertas de la bodega estaban entre abiertas.

Kohta estaba más que seguro que era lo que seguía después...pero se mantuvo callado cuando el pelirrojo siguió contando su relato.

Imamura: Cuando me asome, lo primero que vi fue sus ropas tiradas en el suelo y cuando observé más a fondo ahí los vi...sobre las colchonetas, completamente desnudos y besándose como si fueran perros con hambre―_dijo para ver el rostro de Hirano, éste estaba incrédulo de lo que escuchó._

Imamura: Cuando Igou estaba dispuesto a "entrar en acción", fue Miyamoto quién sacó los condones de su bolso...no escuché muy bien las cosas, pero si entendí que Miyamoto le dijo a Igou que no quería irse de ahí hasta que se acabasen el paquete de condones...demonios chicos...a decir verdad esa Miyamoto si sabe lo que es coger, ella tendrá futuro en el cine Pornográfico...hubieran visto las mamadas que le daba a la polla de Igou, sin mencionar la manera de mover sus caderas cuando estuvo como por 30 minutos montada sobre ese tipo.

Morita y Kohta estaban con las caras rojas debido a los detalles del pelirrojo.

Imamura: Ojalá fuera una mujer mayor jejeje, si no me crees...grabé como 15 minutos con mi celular―_mencionó feliz_― y definitivamente son los mejores 15 minutos chicos, porque cuando se acabaron los condones, Miyamoto le dijo que no habría problema en hacerlo una última vez sin condón...jajaja la chica realmente quería echar un buen polvo...miren ustedes mismos― _el pelirrojo sacó su teléfono y les colocó el vídeo para que lo vieran sus oyentes._

El video mostró la faena de esos dos, completamente sudados, diciéndose majaderías y suciedades el uno al otro para que se excitaran aun mas, los azotes que le daba Igou al trasero de la chica, y ella gritando con pasión y lujuria...al momento del clímax.. Igou se retiró del interior de Miyamoto para que se lo colocara en la boca de ésta y bebiera hasta la ultima gota de semen.

Kohta: ¡Que asco!, no puedo creer que alguien así, se dé el lujo de tratar a Takashi de esta manera―_la furia era lo que carcomía al joven de lentes en ese momento._

Morita: Komuro no se merece esto, la verdad no se que decirle ahora que sabemos toda esta situación―_expresó deprimido el rubio._

Imamura: Pues, tienes que pensarlo muy bien que decirle, fue Igou el que le gustaba hacer estas locuras con Miyamoto.

Kohta Y ¿porqué le debería interesar que lo haya comenzado ese imbécil?―_expresó su duda._

Morita: Porque...―_pero antes de que el rubio terminará de hablar..._

Takashi: Es mi mejor amigo...

Kohta: Ahh ya veo―cuando dijo esto, el rostro de Morita e Imamura estaban estáticos― oigan, que les sucede chicos, no me digan que no sabían que era su mejor a... mi... go―_mencionó Hirano de manera pausada, terminó de decir la palabra amigo en sílabas como si se le estuviera saliendo el oxigeno del cuerpo, posteriormente empezó a dirigir su vista muy lentamente hacia dónde se originó la voz._

Ahi se mostraba Takashi Komuro sentado en su cama y con una mirada tan terrorífica que nunca imaginaron llegar a ver.

La habitación estaba en silencio, el único objeto que emitía sonido era el teléfono celular del pelirrojo, que de hecho.. no ayudaba en los mas mínimo a la atmósfera que adquirió el lugar debido a la mirada seria y fría que tenia Komuro en su rostro, solo se escuchaba la voz de Rei gritar: ¡Ahh, ya no aguanto, quiero tu leche en mi boca!... seguida de la voz de Hisashi: ¡Ohh si, Rei chúpame la pija hasta dejarla seca!.

Takashi: ¡Apaga esa mierda, ahora mismo Imamura!―_ordenó con una voz seca al pelirrojo._

Imamura, a pesar que no le dejaba de temblar las manos, detuvo el vídeo y apagó dicho aparato sin apartar la mirada de Komuro...honestamente jamás había visto una mirada tan fría y llena de odio, y eso que era un delincuente...había peleado contra pandillas en barrios de mala muerte...pero sin duda Komuro tenia el aspecto de ser un verdadero monstruo si se le provocaba de más.

*MANSION TAKAGI*

Yuriko: Muy bien, estas perfecta Saya, ahora es momento de que vayas por Komuro-kun..―_dijo alegre la señora Takagi _

Saya: Como digas mamá, solo que está algo apretado del pecho...

La pelirosada, tenia puesto una camisa de tirantes color rosada, una falda de mezclilla negra a la altura de los muslos, calcetines negras hasta las rodillas y converse rosados, llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio, adornándolo con una diadema negra con una estrella rosa en el extremo derecho.

Saya: Ojalá, y todo salga como lo planeamos, mamá.

Yuriko: Claro que será así, solo ten confianza..

Al termino de esto, madre e hija se dieron un abrazo expresando el cariño que se tienen.

*A unas calles de la residencia Komuro*

Saeko: Según la dirección, estoy a 5 cuadras de la casa de Komuro-kun.

La hermosa adolescente de cabello amatista, se dirigía de lo mas serena y calmada hacia su destino...ignorando los sucesos actuales que estaban ocurriendo ahora mismo...

* * *

><p><strong>AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, LA SEGUNDA PARTE LO SUBIRÉ TALVEZ EL LUNES Y PUEDE QUE TAMBIÉN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC DE FAIRY TAIL "EL LEGENDARIO DRAGON SLAYER"...ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, PARA SABER DE QUE TAN BIEN O MAL ESTÁ ESTA HISTORIA, HARÉ LO MEJOR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.<br>**

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92..**


	7. CAPÍTULO VI: MI DECISIÓN Parte 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_Hola a todos, más que nada...Feliz año 2015...que todas sus metas, proyectos, etc...se cumplan en este año..mucho éxito y buenos deseos para todos.._**

**_Me ausenté un buen tiempo...y eso era porque le dedicaba más tiempo a mi fic de Fairy Tail...y además tuve problemas con mi computadora..."se me borraron mis avances", me llegué a deprimir...puesto se perjudicó el giro que le quería dar a esta historia, y tuve que volver a escribir este fic junto con el de Fairy Tail... espero y no les desagrade este capítulo...si no les parece...dejen su comentario...créanme..hasta salí regañado en un comentario del otro fic..hahaha pero como dije...todo tipo de comentario será bienvenido...al fin y al cabo...debo ver los resultados de mi historia desde los dos extremos...osea comentarios positivos y negativos..._**

**_Sin más que agregar...continuemos con el fic_**

* * *

><p><strong>*ANTERIORMENTE*<strong>

Takashi: Es mi mejor amigo...

Kohta: Ahh ya veo―cuando dijo esto, el rostro de Morita e Imamura estaban estáticos― oigan, que les sucede chicos, no me digan que no sabían que era su mejor a... mi... go―_mencionó Hirano de manera pausada, terminó de decir la palabra "amigo" en sílabas como si se le estuviera saliendo el oxigeno del cuerpo, posteriormente empezó a dirigir su vista muy lentamente hacia dónde se originó la voz._

Ahí se mostraba Takashi Komuro sentado en su cama y con una mirada tan terrorífica que nunca imaginaron llegar a ver.

La habitación estaba en silencio, el único objeto que emitía sonido era el teléfono celular del pelirrojo, que de hecho.. no ayudaba en los mas mínimo a la atmósfera que adquirió el lugar debido a la mirada seria y fría que tenia Komuro en su rostro, solo se escuchaba la voz de Rei gritar: ¡Ahh, ya no aguanto, quiero tu leche en mi boca!... seguida de la voz de Hisashi: ¡Ohh si, Rei chúpame la pija hasta dejarla seca!.

Takashi: ¡Apaga esa mierda, ahora mismo Imamura!―_ordenó con una voz seca al pelirrojo._

Imamura, a pesar que no le dejaba de temblar las manos, detuvo el vídeo y apagó dicho aparato sin apartar la mirada de Komuro...honestamente jamás había visto una mirada tan fría y llena de odio, y eso que era un delincuente...había peleado contra pandillas en barrios de mala muerte...pero sin duda Komuro tenia el aspecto de ser un verdadero monstruo si se le provocaba de más.

_***CAPÍTULO VI: MI DECISIÓN- Parte 2***_

Kohta: Takashi...―_dijo con voz pausada debido a que estaba nervioso_―¿dices que es tu "mejor amigo", después de lo que hizo?

Takashi: Jajaja...¿realmente crees que soy tan perdedor como para decir eso?...¿después de que Hisashi se dedicó a follar con Rei a mis espaldas?―_dijo alzando la voz con enojo._

Kohta: ¡No!, simplemente me sorprendió que le dijeras "mejor amigo"―_dijo excusándose de su comentario_― y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Takashi?, sinceramente no tenia idea de esta historia después de lo que sucedió en la mañana...

Takashi: Solo quería olvidarme un poco de lo sucedido, aunque interpretar a un personaje de videojuego, fue lo más infantil de mi parte―_dijo al momento que se levantaba de la cama._

Takashi: Pero lo más importante es... ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?―_dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el rubio y el pelirrojo._

Morita: Bueno... de hecho es que queríamos hablarte de lo que sucedió con Igou y Rei...aunque no queríamos que te enteraras de esta manera...como si fuera un chisme―_dijo algo deprimido._

Takashi: Descuida...yo mismo me enteré viéndolo con mis propios ojos―_comentó con seriedad._

Imamura: Yo ya tenia mis sospechas, puesto que te vi corriendo como loco en el parque―_dijo el pelirrojo_― por eso llamé a Morita y le hable de lo sucedido ayer...él fue el de la idea de venir a decírtelo...

Takashi: Pero nunca te vi en el gimnasio―_dijo con intriga._

Imamura: Eso fue, porque me largué de ahí antes de que salieran... y pues cómo escuchaste...logré grabar unos minutos a esos idiotas―_dijo al momento que volvía a sacar su teléfono con el vídeo en carpeta en la sección de "vídeos" ._

Morita: Yo además venia a decirte otra cosa...mi prima me envió una foto hace unos momentos, cuando estabas inconsciente...y creo que no te agradará..―_dijo al momento que sacaba su teléfono y localizaba dicha foto..._

**_Morita procedió a darle su móvil a Takashi, él cuando observó la imagen...identificó a la pariente del rubio junto a una amiga..._**

Takashi: Y ¿qué tiene de sospechoso la foto de tu prima con su amiga?―_dijo confundido por la imagen._

Morita: Tienes la foto en versión compacta, voltea el teléfono para que se expanda la imagen...―_indicó el rubio ante la duda de su amigo._

_**Takashi hizo lo que el rubio le señaló, cuando volteo dicho dispositivo de manera horizontal...la imagen se expandió y hay vio lo que terminó por disgustarlo aun más. Al fondo de la imagen, se podía visualizar un fila de pasajeros esperando abordar el avión...y en dicha fila...estaban Rei y Hisashi...ambos vestidos para una ocasión fresca...aunque por la ropa de Rei, que se trataba de un vestido de una pieza de color naranja con sandalias y un sombrero de paja, da a entender que su destino era hacia alguna playa.**_

**_Pero hay no acaba el desagrado...la foto fue tomada justamente cuando ellos se estaban besando..._**

Morita: Takashi...yo no espero haberte perjudicado aun más...pero creo que como amigo..debería decirte esto, puesto que ellos te están viendo la cara de imbécil―_dijo con enojo._

Takashi: No te preocupes... es momento de qué me deje de mortificar por estos dos...de Rei, sinceramente esperaba esto...aunque no de una manera tan desagradable...pero de Hisashi, esto es pasarse de la raya...incluso el sabiendo de mi promesa con Rei...él se burlaba de mi...cada vez que se follaba a Rei...no se los perdonaré...¡LOS HARÉ PEDAZOS! ―_alzó la voz dando a entender su ira y completa decepción por haber tenido lazos con las dos personas que siempre estuvo en su corazón: a Rei como el amor de su vida y a Hisashi como el hermano que nunca tuvo._

Kohta: Takashi, ahora que soy tu amigo...puedes contar conmigo―_dijo al momento que le tocaba el hombro en signo de comprensión a su decisión._

Morita: Igual conmigo―_dirigió su vista hacia el joven afectado._

Imamura: Sabes... puede que no nos conozcamos mucho, pero este tipo de cosas...son de las que no te dejan en toda la vida, y pues...―_dijo con voz serena_― si quieres mi ayuda, te puedo ayudar en algo...―_esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz maliciosa, dando a entender que haría de todo por hacerle la vida un infierno a esos dos._

Takashi: Gracias Imamura, pero no es necesario que mandes a tu pandilla de motociclistas a golpear a Hisashi...yo lo quiero hacer personalmente―_dijo al momento en que apretaba sus puños._

Imamura: Jajaja, yo no hablo de eso... puedo hacer magia con este vídeo ¿sabías?―_dijo con cierto rostro macabro._

Kohta: ¡¿Difundirás el vídeo?!...¿cómo?―_dijo consternado ante la idea del pelirrojo._

Morita: De eso me encargaré yo... aunque necesitaré de la ayuda de un hacker...para que el vídeo se envié de manera masiva a toda la escuela―_dijo pensativo_― necesitaré la ayuda de un genio, he oído que el "Firewall" del sistema de la escuela, es de lo poco que se llega a enorgullecer la academia Fujimi...puesto que es protegido por los sistemas del grupo político Takagi.

Takashi: Entonces, tendré que hablar con Saya...ella sabrá que hacer―_mencionó al momento que procedió a vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul oscuro y una camisa roja que tenia tirado en el suelo, posteriormente procedió bajar las escaleras, ignorando olímpicamente a su escuadrón de justicia contra la infidelidad._

**_Al momento de ponerse unos zapatos que tenia en el recibidor, prosiguió a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo: vio que había alguien enfrente de él...no era nada más y nada menos que Saeko Busujima, que estaba a punto de presionar el timbre para notificar su presencia...los dos no decían nada, puesto que solo se estaban observando el uno al otro, Komuro viendo a la hermosa chica...directamente a sus ojos de color azul zafiro, por otra parte Saeko hacia lo mismo...observando los ojos de color castaño del chico._**

**_Ninguno de los dos, decía palabra alguna...para ellos el momento parecía lento...puesto sentían la eternidad al no despegar sus ojos del mismo lugar...era notorio, que el joven estaba impresionado por ver tanta belleza ante sus ojos...no se sentía digno de estar en su presencia. Saeko, pareciera que nunca había visto al chico en toda su vida, pero ya lo había visto en la foto de la identificación que le venia a entregar, además que lo llegó a observar de lejos (pero lo curioso es que casi no le llegaba a ver el rostro) cuando se dedicaba a seguir a su anterior amor...pero no negaba que en ese encuentro y el verlo tan cerca... cambiaría completamente su perspectiva que tenia de él..._**

**_El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo notorio en el rostro de ambos...la situación estaba más que deducida..."Ellos sintieron el flechazo de cupido en ese momento...ellos se habían enamorado"._**

Kohta: ¡Espera Takashi, yo voy contigo!―_alzó la voz el chico de lentes._

Morita: ¡Yo también!, espérenme―_dijo con misma intensidad el rubio._

**_Al escuchar las voces, ambos adolescentes despertaron del trance al que ellos mismos se habían perdido..._**

Takashi: Emm, disculpa ¿qué se le ofrece?―_dijo con un tono nervioso y rascándose la nuca._

Saeko: Yo...yo...ehh...¿a qué vine?―_dijo muy confundida la chica_―se me olvidó a que vine.

Takashi: ¿En serio?...que curioso―_dijo dijo con voz alegre._

Saeko: ¿Porqué lo dice?―_dijo la __espadachín._

Takashi: Porque a mi también se me olvidó que iba hacer ahora mismo―_dijo sonriendo._

**_Después_****_ de lo dicho por Takashi, Saeko se rió de una manera dulce...causando que se viera adorable para el chico que al parecer se había olvidado de su odio. Cuando Saeko terminó de reír, otra vez dirigió su vista hacia los ojos del chico nuevamente...y como si fuera una señal...Takashi volvió a hacer lo mismo...y otra vez se perdieron en su trance._**

Kohta: Ejem―_tosió para llamar la atención._

**_La de cabellos amatista y el de cabello castaño ignoraron al chico de lentes...es como si estos estuvieran sordos. Morita y Kohta estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de humor de Komuro...y ellos no sabían que hacer...pero sí Imamura, que había observado la escena desde las escaleras.  
><em>**

Imamura: Chicos, miren y aprendan...esto es lo que se hace en estas situaciones como estas..―_dijo el pelirrojo al momento que agarraba un jarrón de cristal de tamaño mediano y procedió a encaminarse hacia Takashi. Posteriormente, aplicando fuerza, le quebró el jarrón en la cabeza al mencionado...lo sorprendente es que los tórtolos ni se inmutaron y continuaron observándose como si no hubiera sucedido nada._

Morita, Kohta: ¡NO PASÓ NADA!―_dijeron al unisono impresionados._

Imamura: Esperen...observen―_dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad...Morita y Kohta guardaron silencio y vieron que sucedía..._

**_Takashi sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro...comenzó a caer de espaldas, como si fuera una ficha de dominó, y finalmente terminó precipitando al suelo...que aun estaba lleno cosas rotas._**

Imamura: ¡Ven!, eso funciona siempre―_dijo dirigiéndose hacia el rubio y el chico de lentes_―cómo me gusta hacer esto, jajajajaja.

**_Poco le demoró su risa de villano, puesto que una poderosa patada se proyectó hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, la patada fue tan fuerte qué logró hacer que se estrellará contra la pared y éste finalmente quedará inconsciente..._**

Saeko: ¿Porqué golpeaste a Komuro-kun?―_dijo enojada la campeona del Kendo_― él no te hizo nada.

Morita: Creo que está inconsciente, así que no gaste palabras en él―_dijo nervioso ante la fuerza de la fémina._

Saeko: Tuvo suerte que no trajera mi bokken, porque estaría dispuesta a quebrar todos sus huesos―_dijo al momento en que se dirigía hacia Takashi para después arrodillarse y sentarse al suelo, posteriormente colocó la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo._

Kohta: Disculpa Busujima-senpai, pero es que teníamos prisa―_dijo tímido._

Saeko: ¿Prisa?, ¿porqué?―_dijo curiosa, al momento que inspeccionaba la cabeza de Takashi para verificar que no hubiera pedazos de vidrio incrustados...al final el daño no fue a mayor, muy al contrario de Imamura...Morita fue a auxiliarlo, y se impresionó que este tuviera la nariz rota y que estuviera cubierta de sangre además de tener el ojo izquierdo completamente morado por la hinchazón._

Kohta: Es una larga historia, pero si está enamorada de Takashi, creo que cooperará también, ¿verdad?―_dijo sonriendo._

Saeko: ¡¿Enamorada?!, que cosas dices... como crees que esté enamorada de Komuro-kun si es la primera vez que lo veo―_dijo con el rostro completamente rojo además de estar nerviosa._

Kohta: Pero, ¿cómo es que sabe cómo se llama Takashi, y además de que sabe dónde vive?―_dijo con dudas a su senpai._

Saeko: ¡Ah!, ya me acordé a qué vine aquí―_dijo al momento qué sacaba de su bolsillo de su pantalón la identificación escolar de Takashi_―lo hallé tirado en el parque, y solo lo vine a regresar a su dueño.

Morita: Entonces, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar algo tan sencillo Busujima-senpai?―_dijo dudoso._

Saeko: Yo...―_no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, puesto que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar_― ¿diga?, ehh..Otou-san (Papá), ¿ahora?, si...está bien, voy para allá.

Kohta: ¿Sucedió algo?...―_mencionó consternado._

Saeko: Me tengo que retirar, surgió algo y mi padre necesita que esté presente―_dijo algo triste_― espero que se encuentre bien.

_**Saeko con ayuda de Kohta, se encargaron de llevar al inconsciente de Takashi al sofá...luego Kohta se dirigió a ayudar a Morita que tenia problemas con Imamura...**_

_**Saeko al estar sola otra vez con Takashi, le dejó su identificación escolar en el pecho del chico...Saeko no evito sonrojarse nuevamente al ver su rostro, estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones...sensaciones que no había sentido con Hisashi. La doncella Busujima, dirigió su vista hacia los labios del chico, y como si fuera un pequeño impulso...se comenzó a acercar hacia ellos con el propósito de depositar un beso...como si fuera un cuento de hadas...solo que ahora era al revés...la princesa besa al príncipe...y cuando estaba por cumplir su cometido...**_

Morita: ¿Interrumpimos?―_dijo con una risa burlona y teniendo de cómplice a Kohta y al pobre Imamura. Morita y Kohta sostenían de los hombros al pelirrojo, que a pesar de haber recuperado la conciencia, aun no era capaz de sostenerse con sus propios pies pero aun así...él también quería avergonzar a la hermosa chica de cabellos amatistas, y por eso no evitó que mostrará una sonrisa con dos dientes menos de la mandíbula superior y con un ojo sonriente puesto que el otro lo tenia completamente hinchado._

Kohta: Y todavía dice que no está enamorada―_dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia en complicidad de los otros dos.._

Saeko: Me tengo ir, ¡adiós!―_la chica se retiró del lugar corriendo con vergüenza en su rostro..._

**_Una vez que Busujima se retiró, se dedicaron a esperar que despertara Takashi, en ese lapso, Morita y Kohta se encargaron de limpiar la casa de los Komuro, barriendo los cristales, y pedazos del jarrón que quebró y otra cantidad de objetos que estaban regados por ahí...Hirano se encargó de contarle la historia a Morita, acerca de la locura que hizo su amigo disfrazándose de un personaje de videojuego...Morita enseguida descubrió que era el juego de "Assassins Creed II", que le había regalado, y terminó por reírse a carcajadas de la estupidez de su amigo._**

**_Una vez terminado el aseo al hogar...estuvieron en la sala por media hora después de ese tiempo fueron a comprar bebidas para todos._**

**_En la casa sólo se quedó Imamura y Takashi...el pelirrojo se estaba recuperando de su lesión...aunque se encontraba acostado y con una bolsa de hielos en su ojo...ya se encontraba estable... en ese momento se despierta Takashi..._**

Takashi: ite, ite,―_dijo tocándose la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y se percató que algo se le cayó...cuando lo levantó del suelo...vio que era su identificación escolar...no tenia idea de cómo llegó ahí._

Imamura: Al fin despiertas bello durmiente, dentro de unos minutos ya será mediodía..

Takashi: ¿Qué sucedió?―_dijo tocándose la cabeza._

Imamura: Te golpeé―_dijo a secas._

Takashi: ¿Porqué lo hiciste?―_dijo consternado._

Imamura: Por que estabas como idiota viendo los ojos de tu novia...

Takashi: ¿Novia?―_dijo sorprendido y a la vez confundido.._

***EN UN AVIÓN CON DESTINO A OKINAWA***

**Se hallaban la pareja de Hisashi y Rei, ambos estaban dormidos...pero de un momento a otro...la chica se despertó sobresaltada...como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla...**

Rei: ¿Qué fue eso?―_dijo preocupada_― ¿Takashi?―_en ese momento también se despertó su pareja..._

Hisashi: ¿Qué sucede mi amor?―_dijo tallándose los ojos debido al cansancio.._

Rei: Nada, no es nada...sólo que sentí como un pequeño dolor en mi pecho―_dijo al momento que se tocaba el área en dónde se ubica el corazón..._

Hisashi: Si quieres, iremos a un hospital cuando lleguemos...―_dijo sereno y poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica._

Rei: No te preocupes, a lo mejor es solo un calambre...yo no quiero perder tiempo en nuestras vacaciones Hisashi...al fin estamos solo sin que nos tengamos que esconder...―_dijo con una sonrisa, posteriormente se acercó a su pareja para besarle. Hisashi aceptó gustoso._

Hisashi: Te amo Rei―_dijo para volver besar a su novia._

Rei: Yo igual Hisashi―_dijo muy feliz...o eso ella esperaba..._

* * *

><p><strong>AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ LA ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO...COMO SON MUY LARGO LO DIVIDÍ EN 3 PARTES...PUES SIENTO QUE UNO SE LLEGA A MAREAR DE TANTAS LETRAS...IGUALMENTE HICE LO MISMO CON MI FIC DE FAIRY TAIL...BUENO NO SE OLVIDEN DE SUS COMENTARIOS...PARA CONOCER MAS SU OPINIÓN...HONESTAMENTE NO SÉ SI PONERLE HAREM A TAKASHI...O DEJARLE SOLO A SAEKO...A MI EN LO PERSONAL...ME GUSTA QUE SEA SOLO TAKASHIXSAEKO...CON SAYA YA NO SE QUE HACER...ALGUNOS ME DICEN QUE SAYA NO PEGA CON HIRANO...PERO MI IDEA ORIGINAL ERA KOHTAXSAYA...Y TAMBIÉN HAY QUE TOMAR EN CUENTA A OTROS PERSONAJES QUE SALVARÉ...COMO LO ES LA POLICIA ASAMI DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL( CREO QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE KOHTA SI NO ME EQUIVOCO)... ¿QUE ME DICEN USTEDES...SI NO ME VERÉ EN LA NECESIDAD DE HACER UN *REBOOT*...Y ESO YA SERIA LA ALTERNATIVA FINAL...AUNQUE MI HISTORIA YA DIO OTRO GIRO AL QUE TENIA PLANEADO...u_u*<br>**

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO OTRO ****DÍA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92.. "FELIZ AÑO 2015"...**


	8. CAPÍTULO VII: MI DECISIÓN Parte 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**Aquí**** la continuación de este fic...muchas gracias para los que votaron...y sin más que agregar..disfruten de este capitulo..**

* * *

><p><span><strong>*ANTERIORMENTE*<strong>

***EN UN AVIÓN CON DESTINO A OKINAWA***

_**Se hallaban la pareja de Hisashi y Rei, ambos estaban dormidos...pero de un momento a otro...la chica se despertó sobresaltada...como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla...**_

Rei: ¿Qué fue eso?―_dijo preocupada_― ¿Takashi?―_en ese momento también se despertó su pareja..._

Hisashi: ¿Qué sucede mi amor?―_dijo tallándose los ojos debido al cansancio.._

Rei: Nada, no es nada...sólo que sentí como un pequeño dolor en mi pecho―_dijo al momento que se tocaba el área en dónde se ubica el corazón..._

Hisashi: Si quieres, iremos a un hospital cuando lleguemos...―_dijo sereno y poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica._

Rei: No te preocupes, a lo mejor es solo un calambre...yo no quiero perder tiempo en nuestras vacaciones Hisashi...al fin estamos solo sin que nos tengamos que esconder...―_dijo con una sonrisa, posteriormente se acercó a su pareja para besarle. Hisashi aceptó gustoso._

Hisashi: Te amo Rei―_dijo para volver besar a su novia._

Rei: Yo igual Hisashi―_dijo muy feliz...o eso ella esperaba..._

_***CAPÍTULO VII: MI DECISIÓN- Parte 3***_

Takashi: ¿Novia?―_dijo con duda_― ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Imamura: Ohh vaya, así que no tienes ni la más jodida idea de lo que pasó―_dijo con desinterés._

Takashi: Te lo repito...¿no sé a qué te refieres con eso?―_dijo aun más consternado._

Imamura: Dime Takashi...¿qué fue de lo último que recuerdas?―_dijo al momento de sentarse en el sofá en el cual estaba reposando...y (claro), aun con la bolsa de hielos en su ojo hinchado._

Takashi: Pues que iba a la casa de Takagi... para pedirle ayuda con respecto con lo del hackeo de la escuela, de ahí...cuando estaba por salir de la casa...alguien estaba esperando en la puerta... ella era―_dijo suavizando su voz como si fuera un suspiro_― la chica más hermosa que he visto.

Imamura: De verdad, que el amor te vuelve estúpido jajaja―_dijo para soltarse a carcajadas_― pues veamos esa chica ...era la más hermosa de la academia Fujimi.

Takashi: La más hermosa... te refieres a ¿Saeko Busujima-senpai?―_dijo mostrando su asombro_― nunca la había visto...ni mucho menos de cerca.

Imamura: ¿Eres ciego? o has vivido en una cueva―_dijo __incrédulo_― vamos hombre, si lo único de lo que se habla entre los pubertos precoces de la escuela, es sobre Busujima-senpai.

Takashi: ¿En serio?, la verdad nunca me había dado cuenta de ese detalle―_dijo _

Imamura: Pues una chica de esas magnitudes...pues quien no hablaría...ya sabes... sobre el tamaño de sus tetas, de sus seductoras piernas y más que nada de esas firmes y exquisitas nalgas que tiene... cuando me paseo por los pasillos de la escuela en el receso, siempre escucho a todos esos perdedores acerca de las ganas que tienen de darle unas buenas nalgadas―_dijo con notorio aburrimiento._

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!―_dijo asombrado_― quienes son esos idiotas, ¡dímelo!―_dijo enojado._

Imamura: Oye, tranquilo viejo―_dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos haciendo la señal de alto_―si quieres tomar venganza, tendrías que matar a todos, y me refiero a todos los hombres de la escuela...incluso algunos maestros y viejos rabo verde también tienen ese tipo de pláticas de Busujima-senpai.

Takashi: ¿En serio?, como es que no he escuchado al respecto―_dijo para después levantarse del sillón._

Imamura: Me imagino que lo que tampoco has escuchado al respecto, es sobre sus patadas―_dijo para quitarse la bolsa de su ojo herido y también mostrar una sonrisa al chico de cabellos castaños._

Takashi: ¿Ella...te golpeó?, ¿porqué?―_dijo asombrado por ver el estado del pelirrojo_― ¿la hiciste enojar?

Imamura: Pues si golpearte con un jarrón es hacerla enojar, creo que la hice enfurecer bastante―_dijo para después quitarse la bolsa de hielo de su rostro y posteriormente __sonreír_― y a mi me costo un ojo golpeado y dos dientes menos.

Takashi: ¿Porqué se enojaría?, no es para tanto el hecho que me estrellaras un jarrón en la cabeza.

Imamura: Pues, yo creo que le gustas...al fin y al cabo...una mujer no reacciona tan violentamente, además, Morita me dijo que también quería romperme los huesos―_dijo lanzando un suspiro de cansancio_― se nota que está loca por ti, Komuro... si fuera tú...dejaría a un lado este asunto de Miyamoto e Igou...y me iría a cortejar a la senpai.

Takashi: ¡De qué hablas!―_dijo nervioso y sonrojado_―Rei y Hisashi deben pagar por verme la cara de idiota.

Imamura: ¡Por favor Komuro!... la chica que te gustaba...no te encontró al mismo nivel de Igou...ella se cansa de ti, y así que decide convertirse en la novia de tu "mejor amigo"...además follan a tus espaldas...creo que la mejor venganza aun mucho mejor que difundir el vídeo...es que te vuelvas novio de la chica más sexy de la escuela... ¿no lo crees?―_dijo directo y claro._

Takashi: Pero ¿realmente crees que le gusto a Busujima-senpai?―_dijo no muy convencido del plan propuesto por el pelirrojo._

Imamura: Jajaja, si estaban viéndose las caras como idiotas por un buen tiempo―_dijo sonriendo_― aunque si quieres proseguir con el plan original...pues aun podemos difundir el vídeo...pero al final aun quedarías herido...porque solo se asegura la humillación para esos dos...pero después ¿qué crees que pasaría?

**_Takashi se quedó pensativo por 10 segundos y después Imamura prosiguió a hablar..._**

Imamura: Yo digo, que esos dos se largarían de Tokonosu...irían a otra ciudad.. a otro país si es posible...pero aun estarían juntos, los dos harían su vida...incluso hasta se casarían y tendrían sus hijos y estarían felices, mientras tú aun estás aquí llorando como marica, sin saber que hacer, puesto que tu mundo es Miyamoto―_dijo muy convincente con la idea._

Takashi: Hiciste que dudara de lo que tenia pensado hacer...

Imamura: Y tienes que dudar, porque para una venganza debes de ver muy a futuro...y yo digo que si mandas al carajo a esos dos, los ignoras...te quedas con Busujima-senpai...te aseguro que ademas de tener una novia sexy, que se preocupa por ti, que vio en ti lo que Miyamoto no hizo...serias feliz, y quién sabe...uno no sabe como es la vida..y talvez ahora, la balanza se incline a tu favor.

Takashi: ¿Tu lo crees?―_dijo muy pensativo._

Imamura: Te lo resumiré todo a esta frase..."Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde...y cuando lo pierde, se da cuenta de lo valioso que era"―_dijo con una sonrisa "chimuela" por parte del pelirrojo._

_**Takashi, sonrió con ante la inusual sinceridad profesada por el chico amante de las mujeres mayores... en ese momento, llegaron Hirano y Morita, con las bebidas en mano, después de una charla que tuvieron entre los cuatro... se determinó dejar a un lado, por el momento, la venganza contra Miyamoto e Igou...**_

Takashi: Chicos...ésta es mi decisión―_dijo cerrando los ojos y dando una profunda __respiración_― yo ya no quiero saber nada de Rei y mucho menos de Hisashi, yo honestamente intenté comprender la situación...pero ellos me hicieron a un lado...es momento que tome las riendas de la situación, más que cómo hombre lo tomaré cómo ser humano... si ellos no se tomaron la molestia de al menos decírmelo en la cara...yo no tengo porque volver a juntarme con personas de ese tipo.. simplemente daré vuelta a la pagina de mi vida y seguiré adelante...

Kohta: Muy bien dicho Takashi―_dijo feliz por su amigo._

Morita: Es muy maduro de tu parte, pero si decides hacer alguna broma a ese par...no dudes en llamarnos...recuerda que Imamura aun tiene el vídeo...talvez aun podamos arruinarles el ingreso a alguna universidad importante, jajaja.

Imamura: El rubio oxigenado tiene razón―_dijo al momento de quitarse la bolsa de hielo_―es momento que me vaya, y recuerda bien mis palabras...sé que al final...esos dos vendrán a ti suplicando perdón, jajaja.

_**El pelirrojo y el rubio se retiraron del hogar de Komuro, antes de eso...le desearon felices vacaciones y le propusieron salir uno de esos días hacia algún sitio...Takashi aceptó gustoso y también Hirano fue tomado en cuenta...**_

_**Hirano de igual manera, se fue a su casa...pero antes compartieron sus números telefónicos y ademas sus contactos en las redes sociales para chatear de vez en cuando..**_

Komuro estando solo debido a la ausencia de sus padres...decidió salir a pasear a meditar las cosas...eran casi las 2 de la tarde...y así que se puso una chamarra de color azul oscuro, cerró su hogar con llave y se dirigió a pasear hacia dónde le llevase el viento.

***EN ALGÚN HOTEL DE OKINAWA***

_**La pareja compuesta por Rei y Hisashi, estaban en la recepción del lugar para registrarse y hospedarse...en ese tiempo, Rei estuvo seria, su usual comportamiento feliz había desaparecido después de esa pesadilla que tuvo... una en dónde Takashi la había abandonado...caminando de la mano de alguien más, que no reconocía porque estaba de espaldas y además la imagen era borrosa...pero distinguió que era una mujer, puesto que tenia curvas completamente provocativas para un hombre y además tenia**__** un largo cabello lacio.**_

_**Miyamoto, estaba consciente de que estaba en una relación con Hisashi, pero ella nunca se animó a decirle la verdad a Takashi, en primera porque ella no le veía el caso...y en segunda porque le importaba un muy poco lo que éste dijera...ella era feliz con Hisashi...y no lo iba a negar...era una mujer con apenas dos semanas de haber iniciado su vida sexual...y le gustaba tener sexo con Hisashi...ella se excitaba en la manera en que la tocaba, y por que también le gustaba devorar ese miembro masculino que tenia su novio...en su primera vez...llegó a dudar puesto...pensaba tener su relación intima con Takashi...pero al final se decidió que Takashi seria un completo inexperto y que no lo tendría tan grande como lo tiene su novio...pero después de la pesadilla, ella volvió a soñar con su primera vez...esta vez con Takashi siendo su hombre en el riguroso labor de darle placer y hacerla su mujer.**_

Hisashi: ¡Rei!―_dijo alzando su voz._

Rei: ¿Qué sucede?―_dijo algo asustada por la impresión._

Hisashi: Te digo que te adelantes a la habitación, aun falta que firme algunos papeles...pero aquí tienes las llaves...es la habitación 101 está en el piso 3.

Rei: Está bien, ahí te espero―_dijo la chica algo seria._

_**Miyamoto, después de llegar a la habitación...decidió sentarse en una pequeña banca que estaba en el pasillo adjunta a la habitación...mientras llegaba a su novio, volvió a imaginarse Komuro desde la infancia, cuando se prometieron casarse, era verdad que le gustaba Takashi, pero cuando eran niños**__**...a ella le pareció una ridiculez el tomar en cuenta una promesa de niños y no le tomaba importancia hasta ese momento...ella no se explicaba porqué. De un momento a otro, escuchó un llanto, visualizó a un niño más o menos de 6 años llorando con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. Éste estaba vestido con camisa blanca, unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos negros.**_

_**Ella caminó hacia el infante y le habló:**_

Rei: ¿Porqué lloras?, ¿no encuentras a tu mami?―_dijo al momento de arrodillarse para estar a la altura del niño._

¿?: Perdí...a mi...amiga―_dijo exhalando irregularmente debido a su tristeza_―no... la encuentro...

Rei: Tranquilo―_procedió a darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo un poco_― Onee-chan(hermanita), te ayudará a encontrarla..

¿?: ¿En serio?, gracias onee-chan―_dijo el niño un poco más feliz._

Rei: Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?―_dijo esperando la respuesta del infante._

¿?: Takashi Komumiya―_dijo al momento de secarse las lagrimas las lagrimas y finalmente darle una sonrisa._

Rei: ¿Ehh?―_dijo sorprendida por la casualidad. Juraría que además tiene un parecido increíble con Takashi Komuro._

Takashi: ¿Estas bien Onee-chan?...―_dijo el pequeño dudoso._

Rei: Ahh, si...solo que me recordaste a un amigo que tengo...el también se llama Takashi.

Takashi: ¿En serio?...pues tú también te pareces a mi amiga que perdí, solo que la diferencia es que tiene el cabello negro―_dijo asombrado_―diría que eres su hermana mayor.

Rei: ¿Qué casualidad?...bueno, vamos a buscar a tu amiga...

_**Rei que tomaba de la mano al pequeño, y prosiguieron a buscar por todos lados de ese piso, luego intentaron en el primer piso, luego en el piso 2, luego en el 4 y finalmente en el piso 5...que era el último de ese hotel...cuando estaban por irse de ese piso...un niña apareció gritando el nombre del niño.**_

Takashi: ¡Miya!...aquí estás―_dijo el niño feliz para después correr hacia ella y abrazarla._

Miya: ¡Claro!, nunca me separaría de ti, acuérdate de nuestra promesa Takeshi-kun...nosotros nos casaremos cuando seamos adultos―_dijo feliz para después juntar sus meñiques._

Takashi: Gracias Onee-chan―_dijo al momento de abrazarle sus piernas, puesto que el niño le llegaba hasta la cintura._

Miya: Gracias, Onee-chan...no se que habría hecho si hubiera perdido a mi Takashi-kun...es lo más valioso que tengo...y es por eso que me quiero casar con el.

_**Rei estaba más que impactada...esa situación la hizo sentir el clásico Déjà Vu...y estando aun asombrada...ella habló con la pequeña..**_

Rei: De nada, pero también es muy temprano que hablen de matrimonio niños, aun son muy pequeños cómo para que hablen de amor...

Miya: Onee-chan, se equivoca...yo quiero a Takashi-kun con todo mi corazón...y jamás lo "traicionaría" y mucho menos lo dejaría sólo―_dijo para después sonreír._

Takashi: Es verdad, una promesa...es una promesa...y el romperla significa dolor y sufrimiento para la persona que traiciona un juramento...que viene del corazón―_dijo sonriendo_―no me imagino que exista una persona malvada que rompa promesas...verdad onee-chan.

Rei perecía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar...es como si esos niños le estuvieran planteando en cara su traición e infidelidad a su promesa...

Miya: ¡Hay que irnos Takashi-kun!...mis papás te invitaran a comer―_dijo para después dirigirse hacia la habitación de al fondo..._

Takashi: ¡Espera!―_dijo el niño a su amiga, después se dirigió hacia a Rei_―Onee-chan agáchate...

Rei hizo lo que le indicó el infante...y ante eso... el niño le plantó un casto e inocente beso en la frente...

Takashi: Te lo agradezco Onee-chan...adiós―_dijo para después correr hacia su amiga y tomar su mano...los dos infantes se dirigieron al final del pasillo e ingresaron a la habitación._

_**Rei estuvo estática por unos minutos y cuando estuvo por irse del piso...el elevador se abrió dejando ver a un Hisashi muy preocupado, seguido de la recepcionista...**_

Hisashi: ¡¿Donde estabas Rei?!, me tenias preocupado..―_dijo para después abrazarla._

Rei: Yo solo ayudaba a un niño a encontrar a su amiga...y la encontró en este piso―_dijo explicando a su novio con un tono deprimido._

Recepcionista: ¿En este piso?, señorita mire bien a su alrededor...

_**Rei haciéndole caso a la recepcionista dirijo su vista a hacia su alrededor, ahora estaba que se le salia el aliento y pasó a cubrirse la boca por la impresión...en dicho piso...no existía ninguna habitación...todo estaba viejo y lleno de polvo...las pertenencias estaban cubiertas con largas mantas blancas...**_

Recepcionista: Este piso... está restringido...puesto que aquí vivió una pareja de enamorados hace casi 80 años...el actual gerente de este hotel es el nieto de esa pareja...decidió hacerles honor a su memoria y decidió conservar este piso, como estaba antiguamente...un solo departamento y además aquí están sus pertenencias―_dijo para después dirigirse hacia una gran manta y la quitó para rebelar lo que ocultaba..._

_**Era un gran cuadro...en ella se mostraba la imagen, algo desgastada por los años, de una pareja vestidos con ropa matrimonial oriental...además en dicha imagen el hombre estaba dándole un beso en la frente de su pareja, y la mujer estaba sonriendo ante tierno gesto.**_

Recepcionista: Ellos son los fundadores de este célebre hotel..."La promesa de la Vida"...los señores Takashi Komumiya y la señora Miya Motomuro...mire la frase que está en el cuadro, ellos fueron los autores que la crearon...

_**La frase estaba escrito con color dorado y en Kanjis:**_

"Las promesas se forman con un vínculo de lealtad y respeto...nosotros nunca traicionamos nuestra promesa de amor...y es por eso que conseguimos nuestra felicidad".

_**Rei estaba muy nerviosa y parecía que iba a desmayarse de la impresión...ella juraba que había visto a esos niños hace apenas unos momentos...pero el impacto era tan profundo, puesto que esos niños definitivamente eran los señores que estaban en el cuadro...El señor que si le quitaba ese bigote...seria idéntico a Takashi y la bella dama era casi idéntica a ella, solo el color negro de sus cabellos era la diferencia entre ella y la mujer del recuadro.**_

_**No lo soportó más y se desmayó.**_

Hisashi: ¡Rei!―_ exclamó Hisashi..._

**_*_EN LAS CALLES DE TOKONOSU***

_**Se encontraba Takashi en las calles de los suburbios, él observó el reloj de un restaurant y vio que eran las 5:30 pm, pronto anochecería, así que decidió regresar a su casa, él caminando de lo más calmado...llegó hacia un poste y vio un anuncio sobre clases de parkour y Muay Thai... el chico emocionado recordó sus locuras como asesino de un videojuego, y le interesó aprender parkour y además que el conocer algún arte marcial seria aun mejor...así que le tomó una foto con su teléfono con la idea de visitar el lugar mañana, así que prosiguió a dirigirse nuevamente a su casa...cuando cruzó de largo por un pasillo él escuchó...**_

¿?: Vamos nena, ven con nosotros a divertirte...

¿?: Como si desperdiciara mi tiempo con ustedes, una genio como yo merece respeto de ustedes escorias..

¿?: Nosotros no te preguntamos...ahora ven con nosotros...y es mejor que no te resistas...que todos nosotros queremos gozar de tus nalgas y esas tetas suculentas que tienes...

¿?: ¡NO!, ayuda..

_**Takashi no dudó más y fue en su auxilio...cuando llegó a los hechos...descubrió que una pandillas de 7 maleantes querían violar a una chica de cabellos rosados...descubrió que se trataba de Saya Takagi...y con una enorme furia corrió con todas sus energías y empujó al sujeto que estaba agarrando a Saya por la espalda. La chica tirada en el suelo, distinguió que era Komuro y por un momento se le iluminaron sus ojos...por la oportuna llegada de su amor platónico.**_

Takashi: ¡Vamos!, huye de aquí...

Saya: ¡Takashi no!... me quedaré contigo..―_dijo decidida a no irse del lado de Takashi._

Maleante 1: Muy mal chiquilla tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora verás como tu salvador es molido a golpes...

Takashi: Pues venga aquí malditos―_exclamó con furia._

Maleante 2: Si tienes suerte y quedas consciente...talvez disfrutes de una función de cine porno gratis siendo tu amiga la protagonista, jajaja.

Takashi: Eso será sobre mi cadáver...―_dijo con una ira monstruosa. En ese momento Saya aprovechó en ubicarse a un lado de su salvador, Takashi prosiguió a abrazarla dándole a entender que la protegerá a costa de su vida._

Maleante 3: Entonces, considérate muerto.

_**Cuando estaban por iniciar la brutal pelea, en ese momento apareció un motociclista arrollando a un tipo hiriendo de sobremanera su brazo izquierdo...en el motociclista iba acompañado...cuando los dos se quitaron sus respectivos cascos...se reveló sus identidades.**_

Takashi: Morita, Imamura...que hacen aquí...―_dijo sorprendido y a la vez aliviado por la presencia de sus amigos._

Morita: Tú que crees―_dijo sonriendo y pasándose su dedo indice izquierdo mostrando agallas.._

Imamura: Estamos aquí para salvarte el trasero...toma

El pelirrojo le arrojó un bate de béisbol...y Takashi lo atrapó en el aire...luego se quitó su chamarra azul y solo quedó con su camisa roja..

Maleante 4: Pagaran por el brazo de mi amigo...ustedes malditos bastardos de mierda...

E_**n ese momento un piedra se estrello en la boca del sujeto, consiguiendo que este sangrará y escupiera un diente..**_

Maleante 4: ¡¿Quien fue?!―_dijo furioso buscando al autor..._

¿?: Nadie se mete con mis amigos―_dijo una voz a la lejanía._

Takashi: ¡Kohta!―_dijo asombrado por ver al chico con lentes en lo alto de un árbol a casi 30 metros y disparando piedras, con una increíble precisión, con una resortera( tirapiedras, tirachinas, honda, gomera)_

Kohta: Ha llegado su papi...es hora de que comience la verdadera función pedazos de caca―_dijo con una voz tétrica y muy fuera de su personalidad ordinaria._

_**Los maleantes comenzaron a batirse a golpes contra Takashi y sus amigos, además siendo auxiliados a la lejanía por el chico de lentes que al parecer tenia una increíble experiencia como francotirador...**_

***CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?, ¿BUENO?, ¿REGULAR?, ¿NECESITO MEJORAR? <strong>

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...Y UNA VEZ GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR EN LA ENCUESTA... CREO QUE COMO IRA LA HISTORIA,,,CREO QUE LOS QUE VOTARON POR TAKASHIXSAEKO Y POR EL HAREM ESTARÁN SATISFECHOS...**

**POR CIERTO, BORRÉ POR ACCIDENTE UN COMENTARIO...ME HABÍA PREGUNTADO POR LA CANCIÓN QUE PUSE EN EL PRÓLOGO, DE QUE ANIME SE ESCUCHA ESTA CANCIÓN...HAY LO PUSE..."RED MONOCHROME POR LISA KOMINE" Y SE ESCUCHA AL COMIENZO DEL CAPÍTULO 20 DE TOKYO RAVENS (LA MÚSICA COMIENZA CON LA TONADA DE UN GUITARRA ACUSTICA)...LOS QUE TENGAN DUDAS PUES VAYAN A ALGÚN SITIO DE ANIME Y ASÍ PUEDAN ESCUCHAR ESTA MELODÍA...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**ESPERO SUS DUDAS O QUEJAS, JAJAJA**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92..**


End file.
